Shield for Peace
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: Harry Potter never knew his maternal grandparents. So, he assumed that they were dead. However, at the age of six everything changed when he realized that not only were they alive, but they were the reigning British monarchs. With the wisdom of a sophisticated prince he will change the whole wizarding world. /An AU story with Royal!Smart!Light!Good!Harry about all seven years./
1. I - Dursley Dinner

**Author's note:**

 _Hello everyone! This is my new story which will be quite long as I hope to go through all seven books. (Though according to the numbers of the books there will be eight books at least, because I will start with childhood, from the age of six to eleven.) Issues: I'm sure that by now you realized that this is the type of story where Harry is a royal. I must point out that he will be a MUGGLE royalty, so the wizarding world won't have its own monarchy._

 _The royal family is completely made up. This is NOT a real person fic. However, some of the historical figures will be the same, so they are Windsors, only not Queen Elizabeth II, Prince Charles or Prince William. (Oh, we will have a Prince Harry...)_

 _I'm not English or even British, nor am I from any of the Commonwealth realms. So, everything I know is from the internet, television and tabloids. However, I will try to be as precise as possible. Simply point out my mistakes if you know better than me, and I will change it, correct that part._

 _This story will try to remain close to the original books, which means that it probably won't be OOC. Harry won't be dark, Snape won't be handing out sweets, Remus won't be advertising that he is a werewolf, and Voldemort won't be a misunderstood good guy. However, there will be changes, the whole story won't be the same of course, it's an AU story after all. This means that certain issues will be presented that weren't in the books and not everything will go the same way._

 _Harry will be smarter in many ways, and he will be more sophisticated. This doesn't mean that he will be a pureblood fanatic (he will be still a half-blood who destroyed the Dark Lord after all, and Voldemort still killed his parents). Also, no Weasley bashing. Dumbledore will be a light wizard, who will be manipulative (he was in the books), but he will be working for a better world, so no Dumbledore bashing either!_

 _More information at the end of the chapter!_

* * *

 _Betaed by **Teufel1987**._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

 **BOOK 1: GREEN EYES**

 _Dieu et mon droit: God and my right_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dursley Dinner**

The family dinner at Number 4 Privet Drive was even more tense than usual in the eyes of a black-haired little boy called Harry Potter. He looked up at his aunt who was pressing her lips together. She was sitting stiffly, and hardly moving her fork. Under the dim light of the lamp, she looked like a statue.

"What's on your mind, darling?" his Uncle Vernon questioned Aunt Petunia. When his aunt didn't answer, Uncle Vernon turned towards him. Instinctively, Harry tried to pretend that he didn't exist. Unfortunately for the boy, though he was small for his six years, he was certainly too big not to be noticed.

"Boy, what have you done again?" Dudley, his cousin, snickered as Harry tried to think of an answer which wouldn't result in being sent to his cupboard. However, his aunt answered before he needed to have.

"It's the third of November," she said shakily as if it said everything. To her nephew it didn't, only that all the other children celebrated Halloween a few days before (and of course he was stuck in his cupboard). However, to his surprise it seemed that his uncle did understand what was going on.

"Why is that important?" Dudley, his cousin demanded. He always wanted to be in the middle of the attention and he didn't like it one bit when he wasn't (except if Harry was in trouble and was about to be punished, he seemed to love watching that). He took another big spoon from the stew, and reached out to grab Harry's slice of bread who couldn't save it from his cousin's larger hands and watched sadly as his whale-like cousin stuffed it in his mouth.

"The news are full of the royal family. It's irritating," Aunt Petunia sniffed.

"The crown prince died on this day years ago," Harry muttered having heard it in the school. His favourite teacher, Miss Kern told them how sad a day it was for the monarchy, because the king and queen didn't have any more children.

It seemed that it was the wrong thing to say, because both his uncle and aunt looked at him like they have seen a ghost.

"V-Ver-non," his aunt tried to call out. Harry really didn't understand what was wrong with what he had said. His relatives tended to react better even when he said something abnormal, like the word 'magic'. However, he didn't think there was anything bad about the word 'prince'. And surely, if Miss Kern said it, then it had to be the truth, as she always said that lying wasn't nice.

"Boy!" His uncle went from a pink shade to a red before settling on purple. His aunt was opening and closing her mouth like she wanted to say something, but forgot how to speak.

"Sorry," he muttered. He didn't know what he did wrongly, but surely apologizing helped. However, that seemed to make his uncle even more mad and crazy, what Harry certainly couldn't understand. Didn't Miss Kern say just yesterday that they should always say sorry if they did something bad?

"You are sorry, boy? Of course you are. You are a _sorry excuse_ for a child, aren't you?" he chuckled at his own joke, while Dudley grinned and even Aunt Petunia looked like she only swallowed a half lemon instead a whole. Harry didn't react though, he didn't know how. He just looked down on his plate which was already empty thanks to Dudley stealing most of his dinner. However, he lost his appetite so he was glad Dudley had taken the rest (he couldn't imagine what his uncle and aunt would say for leaving leftovers. They would punish him, send him to his cupboard probably and he wouldn't get dinner for at least a few days).

"How would _you_ know anything about the royal family? You?" a red Uncle Vernon asked him derisively.

Harry considered what he should say, but his teacher did say that telling the truth was always the most efficient.

"Sarah, a girl from class said that her Mummy was sad, so she was sad as well when Miss Kern asked how she was today. Then she was asked why her Mummy was sad, and she said that some prince died, but she didn't understand completely either. So, Miss Kern explained it to us," he said softly not looking at his uncle, but fixing his eyes on the table. He didn't mention that his teacher said that there was a princess as well who died only a few days before the prince. He didn't want his uncle and aunt to think that he knew too much. They always hated when he was smarter than Dudley or he got better marks at school.

"Dad, I want to be a prince," Dudley said suddenly breaking the silence which was deafening. Harry dared to look up and held back a sigh of relief when he noticed that his uncle's attention was grabbed by his blonde cousin. What was strange though, that Aunt Petunia was stiff again, the lemon, she must have swallowed was a whole one and extremely sour.

"Now, that's my son. Money isn't enough for him, he wants power and rank," Uncle Vernon said approvingly, while his aunt shook her head.

"Dudders, you can't just become a prince, you have to be born one," there was something strange in her voice Harry couldn't place, but his aunt seemed heartbroken. He fixed his eyes on Dudley, who didn't seem to understand his mother's words.

"So, I get to be a prince?" he asked eagerly and his father laughed.

"Good boy, he understands what he wants. You will be a good businessman one day," he praised his son, but Harry didn't agree with his uncle. Dudley just didn't understand a simple English sentence. Surely, that's not what was needed to become good at business. (Though, his uncle was said to be a good businessman and he wasn't exactly the smartest person either.)

His aunt nodded along with his uncle, and Harry didn't feel like sharing his view, because he was simply happy that thanks to Dudley his uncle forgot about him, at least for the time being. He was sure that sooner or later Uncle Vernon would remember that he did something wrong, even if he wasn't sure what was wrong about what he said.

"I don't want to be a businessman, I want to be a _prince_ ," Dudley said even more forcefully. He seemed to have finally caught the underlying meaning of his parents' words. Harry didn't really understand what his cousin's problem was. At the age of six and a half he had to understand what a prince was. After all, they were in every Disney movie Harry saw (and Dudley had seen far more).

"Sweetums, darling, baby. We want to give you everything, but we can't make you a prince. You have to born to be one or…" suddenly his aunt didn't seem so desperate, she giddily continued," or you have to marry a _princess_." Uncle Vernon shared a grin with his wife which nearly made Harry shudder, because his uncle's grin was sometimes even more frightening than his purple face with an angry expression.

"I can't be a prince?" Dudley started to understand slowly.

"You are not one by birth darling, but if you marry a princess you will be," she assured, and Harry thought about all the princes he has seen in movies. None of them looked anything like his cousin, he was sure of that. What princess would like a baby whale for a husband? Not that Harry wanted to marry a _girl_ (or anyone really). They were just so … _weird,_ always giggling or crying, they couldn't make up their minds. Dudley didn't seem satisfied with the answer either though.

"But girls are yuck!" Dudley stated with a grimace, and Harry's uncle and aunt shared a look.

"You won't always think that, sweetheart," his aunt said softly probably afraid of his son blowing up.

"Of course I will. They always cry and… and that Amy girl at school was playing with a baby and she wanted me to play _mummy and daddy_ with her. Yuck." Harry shared his views slightly, because he couldn't see himself with a girl either like his aunt and uncle, but in every fairy tale the prince and the princess got together and it was called a happy ending, so he guessed it was considered normal. Not to mention that most children in his class had a mum and dad as well, so maybe one day he would think differently.

"But princesses are pretty," Uncle Vernon tried to make Dudley enthusiastic, who didn't even pay attention to Harry's uncle instead he grabbed another slice of bread. Harry looked at the bread with a hungry expression, but he had already lost his piece to Dudley and he knew that he couldn't get another one.

He watched his aunt's expression which changed every second. He couldn't quite understand every emotion, but he recognized some. First his aunt looked like his classmate Antony when his brother Andrew took his toy, and then she reminded him of his own facial expression when he thought about his parents he could never get to know and then she settled for a gesture he knew well from his uncle: anger. However, after a few seconds she calmed herself down and looked at his cousin with a big smile she always saved for him.

"Most are very pretty Popkin. However, you shouldn't forget that they aren't the only pretty girls in the world. They get too much attention already. Always in the tabloids and the news only because they are blue-blooded," she muttered the end. Harry wasn't even sure if she wanted to say it out loud.

"Blue blood? Cool. I want blue blood, Mum," Dudley started again, while Harry tried to finish his dinner as fast as possible before the distraction caused by his cousin was over, and his uncle would pay more attention to him.

"I'm sorry Dinky Duddydums, but only those who are born into an aristocratic family are called blue bloods, and even their blood is not really blue," Aunt Petunia explained it to his cousin. The sentence naturally went over Dudley's head. Harry on the other hand felt proud of himself (not that he would ever admit it out loud), because he knew this. Miss Kern has already mentioned this strange expression.

"I want to be aristocritic… um, aristicrotic… Whatever you said and a prince as well," Dudley tried to pronounce the word 'aristocratic'. Harry remained silent and watched his aunt and uncle, because even though his cousin had a similar demand at least once a day (usually at dinner), they had never reacted this strangely before. Aunt Petunia had changed her expression at least ten times over the last one minute, while Uncle Vernon was steadily becoming more purple coloured than ever. Something that was even more remarkable because he had never been anything but indulging towards Dudley. It was normally Harry who made the prominent vein in the man's forehead pop out.

"Diddy, why don't you tell us what has happened at school today?" his aunt asked with a smile she always put on when his teachers praised him in front of her. It was a smile which wasn't true, she just put it on her face, because it was expected.

"Who cares about school?" Dudley said with disgust, and Uncle Vernon nodded approvingly.

"At his age I didn't care about it either. He should have fun and grow up before paying attention to something like school," he added, while Aunt Petunia nodded thoughtlessly. Harry didn't dare to even frown, but he did care about school and his teachers always said that it was a good thing. He was even praised for all the effort he put into his work.

"You know what, son? I will take you to a real palace, so you can see what it's like is to be a prince," Uncle Vernon added solemnly, and Harry felt excitement even though he knew that he would never be taken there. Still, he imagined himself in a castle seen on the television and he couldn't help but feel excited. However, something on his face must have showed because for the first time since Dudley started his little fuss over being a prince, Uncle Vernon was reminded that he was there.

"Boy, do you seriously think that we would take you?" he asked with a sneer, and the bubble of excitement in Harry's heart was suddenly popped. It was one thing to know deep down and a completely another to be told. He didn't even nod, he just looked down accepting his fate.

"Are you serious Vernon?" his aunt said in a hiss like manner.

"Of course I am. I won't take the boy." For a moment when his aunt spoke up Harry thought that he might experience what it was like to be a prince, but he knew that what Uncle Vernon said was to happen.

"I didn't mean that. You want to take our Popkin, there?" she asked in a voice Harry knew well. She always used it when he did something 'funny', abnormal or when he was better at school than Dudley. She was angry, he concluded.

"He has the right to see all of it. You are going to marry a princess one day, Dud, aren't you? And then you will be a prince yourself." One look at Dudley's face told everyone that he definitely didn't like the idea of marrying anyone not even a princess. Regardless, he probably wanted to see the palace so he nodded slowly, while Aunt Petunia looked disapprovingly at his uncle.

"We agreed that we wouldn't, Vernon," she hissed quietly, and his cousin who was trying to swallow a big piece of potatoes probably didn't even catch it.

"We just look around Buckingham Palace just like any other tourist," he reassured his wife, which Harry found strange. What else would they be, if not ordinary tourists?

"I don't want to be just a tourist, Mum! Tell Dad that I deserve more!" Dudley asked, obviously not caring about the potatoes anymore when mentioned that he could be just like anyone else. Uncle Vernon grinned which made Harry feel uneasy.

"Good boy, you want to be more than average just like your father," his uncle stated, but the look on her aunt's face told him that she wasn't happy with what was going on.

"We agreed, Vernon," she repeated her previous statement, but Uncle Vernon shot her a disapproving look.

"Really now, our son deserves the best. He deserves a grand special tour around the Buckingham Palace. What do you say to that son?" he asked eagerly, and Harry felt a pang of pain in his chest, because he wanted to participate in that tour as well. Dudley was even more enthusiastic, he even accidentally overturned a glass full of water. Aunt Petunia jumped up and in a second all water was gone. She didn't even shoot a look at Harry who was not as quick as she was, and she pretty much ended up doing his chore. She let out a sigh, composed herself and sat down with a pressed lip smile.

"Shall I serve dessert?" she asked pleasantly in a tone she mostly used with the neighbours. Harry looked at his plate which had been empty for quite a time as Dudley had eaten his share as well, and hoped that he would get at least his fill from dessert.

"Dudley is still eating, sweetheart," Uncle Vernon pointed to Harry's whale-like cousin who nodded eagerly. Harry leaned back in his seat trying not to think about his still empty stomach. "So, son, you obviously will get the best tour in the world," his uncle said conversationally and his cousin looked at him.

"Does that mean that I get to meet the queen and the king? It's King Harvey and Queen Alexandra isn't it?" he asked excitedly, which surprised Harry. He has never seen Dudley so eagerly wanting anything if it didn't involve Harry Hunting, computer games or television shows, especially cartoons or sweets.

"Not _Harvey_ , but Henry, darling," Aunt Petunia corrected her son which not only surprised Harry, but the rest of the family as well, because the one of the cardinal unwritten rules in the household was that Dudley was always right.

"Whatever," Dudley said, dismissing the argument.

"No, it's important to learn," Aunt Petunia said with tight lips. Harry had a hard time imagining how she could even speak like that. She got up and came back in about thirty seconds with a bowl of fruit salad and Harry tried to hide his grin, because he knew well what both his uncle and cousin thought of it.

"Rabbit food," his cousin stated disgustingly, which made Harry more than happy even though he knew what Dudley was going to say. Harry, on the other hand was delighted, because it meant that he was going to get to eat to his heart's content. "I don't want any, Mum," Dudley said and pretended to be sick by the idea of eating any type of fruit.

Uncle Vernon gamely had a small portion of the salad to appease his wife, while Aunt Petunia had her customary small portion. However, that meant that there was still a lot left in the serving bowl. So, with a put-upon sigh, she dished out a portion to her nephew, who took it with a barely suppressed smile.

"Can I met the king and queen?" Dudley asked. He was clearly not impressed by the dessert and without food to think of he realized that he was never answered. Aunt Petunia nervously looked at Uncle Vernon which Harry found strange. He knew well how unlikely it was that Dudley could meet the royal family so he guessed she just didn't want to tell his son that he couldn't.

"Of course son. You deserve it. I'm sure that they will be honoured," his uncle chuckled, and Harry thought that he was joking (it was really hard to know with him, because Uncle Vernon's sense of humour was practically non-existent), but when Dudley became excited and no one said anything about his bragging, Harry accepted that his uncle was in fact serious.

"Why would they be honoured?" It was a stupid thing to ask. Well, he shouldn't have even opened his mouth, but his curiosity was sometimes too big. In moments like this he hated how he blurted out random things. The Dursleys looked at him like they had never seen him before. They probably forgot that he was even there. He cursed himself for ruining that.

"Well, boy. Not everyone is as abnormal and a reprobate like you. Dudders is exactly what this country needs. He will be a model citizen one day, and the royal family will recognize his talent as well, I'm sure of it. Was it a good enough answer for you, or is your brain too small to understand even this basic concept?" Uncle Vernon said nastily becoming redder with every word. To be honest the idea of Dudley being a (future) model citizen was unbelievable to Harry, but he wasn't about to share it, so he just nodded without looking up.

" _He_ will stay in his cupboard while we go to the palace, right?" Dudley asked and he got the answer Harry hoped not to hear: _Of course_. Before he could even react, his cousin's fat arms reached out and grabbed his bowl with the remainder of his fruit salad.

"Wouldn't you want your own, Dudders?" Aunt Petunia asked her son sweetly as he started on Harry's. The whale boy just shook his head and said something along the line, that "It's better this way."

That day Harry went into bed without being well-fed and he was extremely disappointed, not to mention that for speaking out of turn, he got many extra chores for the week and he was to spend all his free time in his cupboard.

As he was lying in what he called his bed in the cupboard under the stairs, he thought about what it might be like to be a prince. He couldn't imagine it, not with his growling stomach and the chill he felt under the holey plaid blanket in November.

* * *

It was only a day later that Harry was working in the garden. He really didn't see why he was doing any work as it would soon start snowing in only a few short weeks or even days. However, he knew that mentioning this to his uncle and aunt (or saying anything) would only result in even more work. His cousin was at his best friend Piers Polkiss' house, a rat-faced boy who was a bully like Dudley. They were probably playing some video games or watching TV while Harry was working in the cold, Harry thought resentfully, as his uncle's car rolled into the driveway.

Harry leaned against the wall of the house, and pulled himself together. He was tired, hungry and chilly. However, looking around the front garden he still had work to do, and he wanted to finish it before it became too dark and cold to do anything.

He was about to continue his work when he heard a voice from inside. He was standing right next to the opened window, and the Dursleys were probably in the living-room.

"I've called him and he was very happy to hear from me. He of course loved the idea of Dudley visiting," he heard his aunt's voice. He leaned closer to the window trying to hear everything. Who was this _he_?

"Of course he is. Who wouldn't want to get to know our son?" his uncle questioned. Well, for one Harry would do anything not to know Dudley, and he couldn't see why anyone would want to know him when they had the pleasure of _not_ knowing him.

"We could go on Friday afternoon, he suggested. You know how he is mostly at Windsor on weekends." The word 'Windsor' was familiar to Harry. Wasn't that the surname of the royal family? However, in the sentence it sounded like a place. Though, why would a place be named after the royal family if it had nothing to do with it? In the end Harry concluded that it was a residence of the monarchs. The question was, how did the Dursleys know someone who was royalty?

"Will _she_ be there?" Uncle Vernon emphasized the word 'she' just the way he referred to Harry.

"I don't think so. You know how much she loathes me," his aunt said shakily. Harry was surprised, because he didn't think anyone else felt that way about the Dursley family, because they were completely different in society.

"She is insane. She loved your freak sister and doesn't like you." Harry couldn't breathe. Freak sister? That must be his mother, because the reason why he lived with the Dursleys was that Aunt Petunia was his Mum's sister. This mysterious person not only knew his mother, but loved her? He had to get to know who she was, and no matter what, he had to meet her.

He imagined speaking with a nice lady (because she had to be nice if she loved his mother and didn't like his aunt) who knew his mother (and perhaps his father as well). She would tell him stories and maybe she would even have a picture of his parents. Yes, no matter what, he had to meet this mysterious woman, whoever she was.

"Well, Dudley wants to meet her," Aunt Petunia pointed out, and Harry frowned. Dudley must know about this lady then. Maybe he could trick his cousin somehow to tell him?

"She might be a bad influence on him. You sure that neither of them know about _him_?" From the way his uncle said the last word told Harry that now they were talking about him. But why?

"Of course not. Don't you think that they would have done something if they knew? Don't be silly, Vernon. We have done everything to make sure they never get to know. Imagine, someone like him, a _freak_ , being the … you-know-what." Harry didn't know, which was strange considering that he was the topic. However, he got the gist. These mysterious people who had some connections to the Dursleys and his mother as well didn't know about his existence and it was caused by his relatives. They seemed to hate the idea of those people meeting him, so of course, he loved the idea.

He let out a happy sigh as he imagined meeting a woman and a man who were happy to see him if not shocked and the Dursleys in complete panic. However, it was a stupid thing to do, because in a few seconds the heavy steps of his uncle could be heard, and before he knew he was caught.

"YOU!" he heard, and he knew well that once he was in the house not in the garden where anyone could see him it would be a lot worse and louder. He knew that running away was not a good idea, because sooner or later he would have to come home (or at least what was officially his home) and then it would be worse.

So, he just stood there and waited for his uncle to grab him and toss him into his cupboard. He didn't have to wait long. His uncle wasn't hurting him when he escorted him into the house, but once the door was closed behind them the grip on his arm tightened.

"You, boy, you eavesdropped!" his uncle shouted and he went through the typical shades: pink, red and eventually purple. Harry didn't even react, he didn't deny it or confirm it. He just stood there and looked at Uncle Vernon, and imagined being rescued by some nice strangers who cared about him. He knew that his aunt and uncle were his only living relatives, but maybe those people they were just talking about could take him away from the Dursleys. It was just a dream, but maybe this once it would be fulfilled.

* * *

 **More information:**

 _I'm pretty sure you could put together the information. So, sorry for introducing an OC, the Crown Prince but it was kind of needed. He won't play a big role (he is dead after all), but I can't see Lily living the life she had in the books if she was the heir (even if she is just the Heir Presumtive not the Heir Apparant). Also, you see that Dudley doesn't know about anything either, and Petunia lives the same life as in the books. I'm not sure how many of you got that part, but if you didn't it will be explained and there is a logical explanation to it._

 _We don't know anything about Lily's parents, so the names are made up. And I know that in canon they both died before Lily and James, but that's the reason why this is an AU story._

 _I'm sure the question of pairings will arise. At the moment I mostly think about eventual canon pairings, but if the story goes in another direction I won't force it. However, smaller pairings will probably change (instead Harry/Cho in fourth and fifth year maybe Harry/Susan or something like that). Also, some characters will play bigger role in this version of the events than in canon (for example Tonks). Also, there will be OCs. (Mostly in the royal family)._

 _I haven't written much of the story yet, so the reviewers will have some influence over the story. Some, I have to emphasize, because there are some basic things I've already planned and I don't want to change._

 _If you are still with me after this long author's note then congratulations! I hope you will enjoy my *short* story (insert sarcasm here). Sorry, for the long introduction, but I wanted to make sure that you know WHAT you will be READING, because I don't want flames saying that it wasn't going in the direction they prefered._

 _Alicia :)_


	2. I - Rummy Relatives

**Author's note:**

 _Thank you for everyone who had read the first chapter!_ _This chapter is dedicated to those eight who has reviewed the previous chapter: KariAnn; GanjiaQueen91; blood-red-highlighter; sassygirl1864; Guest; DarkMoonBitch; hptrump and Teufel1987 who has helped me a lot already to make my story believable. Thank you to all of them!_ _Betaed by **Teufel1987**._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rummy Relatives**

Harry regretted ever staying and listening in on the conversation, because he knew that he was going to be stuck in his cupboard until Christmas. It was only Thursday, two days since being tossed into the small space.

The whole house was enthusiastic except him. Tomorrow was the day Dudley went on his special visit to the palace. Harry heard every part of the plan: what clothes the Dursleys would wear (they bought new ones of course just for the occasion), how they would go to London and how they would meet the king and queen (though Aunt Petunia always sounded sour at the mention of the queen).

Harry wasn't sure about his own fate. Maybe they would leave him alone? No, he would probably be sent to Mrs Figg, the neighbour with the loads of cats she loved to talk about. At least he might get some food there or maybe he would be able to watch some TV. Though with his luck he would probably end up looking at cat photos.

He sighed and tried to think of a game to play, because the small, dark cupboard wasn't exactly a fun place to spend your whole free time. He even liked the idea of doing some chores more (after the obligatory ones of course). He tried to open the door of the cupboard and he was shocked to see that it was open (mostly Uncle Vernon locked it). He started looking for his aunt asking if he could help with anything. (He hoped that he would be able to do something fun, like baking.)

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked in her usual tone, but emphasizing that he was officially stuck in his cupboard.

"Could I help you with anything?" he asked as politely as he could, because he didn't want to be sent back to that dark small space. She pressed her lips together, her blue eyes were fixed on him with questioning evident in them. He supposed she thought that he was tricking her, she didn't believe that he wanted to help.

"You want to _help_? What do you want _truly_ want?" she questioned him.

"To do something," he replied meekly. With a sigh she nodded.

"I suppose you could continue working in the front garden," she stated. He wasn't exactly happy with the answer, but maybe if he could make her happy then he would get an extra big portion for dinner.

It was already November, and his clothes were far from fitting or warm, most just simple T-shirts and jeans, and the only coat he had was too small even for him (Dudley has used it after all years ago). He wasn't paying attention to the cold though. The fresh air was so enjoyable after being stuck in the house (or more precisely in his cupboard), and even though it was chilly, he felt more alive than any time in the last two days.

He was humming a song they had learned in Music lesson, and raking the fallen leaves when he noticed the car. He just looked up, and saw a sleek black car with darkened windows which was so elegant Uncle Vernon would die to have it. He stopped working for a moment and tried to guess where it was going. He thought that the chances of a car like that stopping at Privet Drive was very small. Though, he didn't even have a clue why it would drive through Little Whinging, Surrey. He could only imagine a car like this in London.

What surprised Harry was that not only was the car slowing down, but in a minute or less it stopped right front of 4 Privet Drive, the house in which he lived as well. Probably a businessman then, he decided. He guessed that Uncle Vernon was about to make a deal for the drill firm he was working at, but he found it odd that he dealt with business at home (and Harry's door was open). His uncle had some dinner guests sometimes around but then Harry would have to pretend that he didn't exist and he always knew it in advance when he would _not exist_.

He let the rake fall and he didn't even pay attention to the noise he had made or the fact that the leaves weren't in neat piles anymore. He watched as the door of the car opened and an official looking man in dark suit and sunglasses got out. Harry didn't really understand the sunglasses part as it was close to twilight, and it was winter. Another similar looking man left the car only this one was dark-skinned and probably younger than the other. He caught the eyes of the older man and he looked at him curiously.

"Boy! Come in now!" he heard the shriek of his aunt, and did what he was told to. He only looked back once, and he saw a very elegant looking older woman leave the car while the dark-skinned man held the door open for her.

The moment he entered the house he was met with a panicking Aunt Petunia. She looked like a mess. Her blonde hair stood in different directions as if she has never used a comb before, while her skirt was stuck in a weird angle. Something was funny with it, but Harry couldn't say what. Sweat was shining on her forehead, however, her expression was what truly told him how worried she was.

"No, no. This wasn't supposed to happen," she muttered, and she didn't even pay attention to Harry when she passed him. Only seconds later though a deranged Uncle Vernon appeared and he did what Aunt Petunia didn't.

"Go to your cupboard now, boy!" he shouted and when Harry did what he was told, his uncle locked the door under the stairs with a key. Harry sighed and sat down on his bed. His afternoon was ruined and probably he wouldn't get dinner. He once again seemed to do something bad, but he didn't know what he did. The only good thing was that through the door he would probably hear what was going on. He was very curious who the unexpected visitors were, because it was a rule in the Dursley household that Harry couldn't be around when visitors came, so they obviously didn't know anyone was coming. Which made him at least a bit giddy, because he knew how much the Dursleys hated uninvited visitors.

"Dud! Put something better on! Put down the biscuit and change," he heard his uncle's words. It had to be someone important that Uncle Vernon was unable to say no to Dudley (especially when it came to sweets). He hated how he heard what was going outside, but he couldn't see. He frowned when he noticed a spider, but his attention was soon caught by something else.

The front door opened and he heard voices he has never before.

"Presenting His Majesty, King Henry IX, king of…," a male said and Harry was sure that he was hallucinating. What would the King of England do at 4 Privet Drive? Yes, it was surely a dream, he concluded. However, that didn't make him less curious, so he leaned against the door, he was as close to it as it was possible.

"I know, you don't have to mention all his titles," Aunt Petunia interrupted the man who was probably one of the men in suits. If Harry had to guess by voice, it probably was the older man.

"You are the king?" It was Dudley, and though he didn't think too much of the knowledge of his cousin (he wasn't exactly smart), he had to admit that he would have reacted pretty much the same. He heard a chuckle which he guessed came from the king itself.

"Yes, my boy, and this is my wife, Alexandra," the man who had to be the king said and probably pointed to the woman Harry saw exiting the car. Now he was sorry that he didn't pay more attention to the woman and didn't stay for a few more seconds.

"Yes, presenting Her Majesty, Queen Alexandra, Queen consort of the United Kingdom…" the same man who was interrupted before, started the titles, but he was once again stopped by Aunt Petunia. So, both the King and Queen were in the house. Harry wasn't sure what to think of the situation as it was really absurd.

"Enough with the titles. I'm completely aware who are in my house," he heard the unmistakable voice of his aunt, and wanted nothing more than to be outside and see the scene. He thought of looking from the floor, maybe he could catch something from the hole under the door, but there wasn't enough place between his bed and the door. So, with a small sigh he accepted that he wouldn't see anything.

"Oh, my Petty. Just as beautiful as ever. Vernon, it's nice to see you again," he heard the king's voice, but couldn't really believe what he heard. Did the King just call Aunt Petunia 'Petty'? Uncle Vernon had already met the king before? Surely, he would have heard that tale before as his uncle liked to brag. "You must be Dudley."

"Yes… sir," his cousin said uncertainly.

"The correct term is Your Majesty," another voice, a man stated. He was the other one with the sunglasses Harry guessed.

"Oh, don't be so harsh with him, Lewis. My grandson shouldn't use such formalities when speaking to me." Grandson? Dudley was the grandson of the King? Surely, he heard it wrongly. That couldn't be. However, it seemed that he didn't hear it wrongly, because the next moment Dudley asked the same thing.

"Grandson?" he asked in awe, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"We haven't told him yet. We were just about when you came," Aunt Petunia said.

"That's the reason why we are here, darling. We didn't want Dudley to have such a big surprise at Buckingham. And this way we can spend some time as family together. There we wouldn't have the opportunity to get to know each other," the king explained. Family? Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister would have already let it slip if her father was the king. So could it be possible that he was Aunt Petunia's father?

Harry didn't know much about families, he didn't remember ever having one, but he knew the basics of a family tree of course. If Aunt Petunia and his mother were sisters than they had the same parents, and if Dudley was the grandson of the king then… so was he. Was this what he was hoping for ever since he could remember? The family he thought he didn't have? He couldn't even dare to hope, but maybe he still had family outside the Dursleys. _Grandparents_ , he liked the sound of it.

"So, you are my grandparents? Mum's parents?" Dudley asked curiously. Harry knew that he didn't have any grandparents either or at least he didn't know that he had. Uncle Vernon's father died before Dudley was born and his mother about four years ago, if Harry remembered well.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," the only other woman in the room said, so she had to be Queen Alexandra. Her voice was a bit cold, but maybe it was just professional, but in Harry's opinion it was somewhat nice as well.

"Oh, yes. My mother has really died just as I told you, sweetheart," his aunt told his cousin, and even Harry was very confused.

"I don't understand," Dudley stated in a voice Harry has hardly ever heard him use before. He was truthful and vulnerable at the same time.

"Maybe we should head to the sitting room. Would anybody like some tea?" Aunt Petunia offered.

"That's a great idea, sweetheart," the king answered.

"Who was the boy in the garden?" one of the men in suits asked, and Harry's heart started beating quicker.

"Just one of Dudley's friends, why?" Uncle Vernon asked simply, but Harry was sure that his uncle was not happy with the question. He knew how much his uncle hated when somebody got to know that he existed.

"For the security of their majesties I have to make sure that no unauthorised person is in the house. Also, as far as I understand the situation, this meeting is not for the tabloids to know, and I don't want anyone to eavesdrop." At that Harry felt guilty, but then again he wasn't about to sell this story to any newspapers or TV shows, he was six years old for god's sake and if he understood well at least the king was his grandfather. (Most tabloids wouldn't even believe that to a grown-up, let alone him.)

"But _he_ is surely listening!" Dudley blurted out, and even Harry stilled inside his cupboard.

"Who is listening, Dudley?" the king asked kindly, but even his voice seemed tense. Harry didn't exactly understand why nobody knew that Aunt Petunia was related to the king and why she wasn't a princess, but it seemed like a secret, and now the security thought that he was a bad guy who wanted to share this piece of information with the rest of the world.

"Oh, he is just a boy. They are always speaking nonsense sometimes," his uncle said as soon as possible. "At the age of six everyone does that."

"Dudley, where is your friend?" the security guy asked, or at least based on the speech he gave earlier Harry thought that he must be there to protect King Henry and Queen Alexandra.

"Matthew, I do not see any need to create a fuss. It is just a child." the king stated. So, Lewis and Matthew were the security details, Harry noted.

"I don't want to argue, but a little boy with a big mouth could be a problem" the queen stated.

"You are right, Alexandra. Petty, who is the boy?" The king must have turned to Aunt Petunia.

"Since when I'm Petty and not Tuney?" she asked instead of answering.

"I thought that you didn't like that nickname anymore," he said so quietly Harry could hardly catch it.

"The child, Mrs Dursley? Where is he?" the security detail asked. It was Matthew probably.

"He left through the backdoor. He is living in the neighbourhood, he goes to school with Dudley," she said quickly.

"Mind if I check? He might still be around and then we would need to have a serious conversation with him and his parents," the guard said.

"You can check, but I'm sure that the boy has already left. His mother is really strict, so he has to be home exactly at five every day," Aunt Petunia added.

"Yes, he always leaves at the same time," his uncle stated, and Harry was a bit disappointed that no one was going to find him.

"And would it be a problem if I checked the whole house after the garden?" the man asked, and it gave Harry some hope. He didn't dare to make any noise, because his uncle might became really angry, but if he didn't leave the cupboard because his own wrongdoing, but he was simply found he could meet his grandfather and he might not get into trouble at the same time.

"Is it necessary?" Uncle Vernon asked, he was obviously not happy.

"Vernon, I'm sorry, but they are doing their job. Matthew and Lewis are here to make sure that we are not overheard and that we are safe. They are very good at what they are doing, professionals, and I'm sure that they won't cause any trouble in your house," the king reassured his uncle which was very weird. The king and Uncle Vernon were speaking… The king calling his uncle on his first name… It was harder than imagining Aunt Petunia being the daughter of the same king.

"So, tea? Can I serve some in the sitting room?" Aunt Petunia asked again, and Harry heard several voices agreeing to it. Many steps followed the voices and in a minute or two he realized that they got too far away from his cupboard, and though he could hear voices he couldn't tell who said what. For the next five minutes he was simply laying on his bed hoping that sooner or later the guests would come back closer to the stairs.

He heard occasionally Aunt Petunia's words. "Tea? Who would like some biscuits?" But nothing important.

However, after a while the two guards came closer.

"Have you checked the garden?" one asked. It was probably the one named Lewis.

"Yes, I even bypassed the house, because the backdoor was locked. If the boy left through that they locked it before we arrived," the other answered. Then they probably wouldn't believe the tale his aunt and uncle said.

"Don't you find it strange? They didn't mention locking the door," Lewis stated.

"Yes, I thought the same. Could the boy still be around here? Should we check?" he asked.

"Well, we wouldn't want the next issues of newspapers and magazines full of stories about the illegitimate daughter of the king," Lewis answered. Illegitimate? The world was strange, but it was familiar to Harry. Didn't that mean that Aunt Petunia wasn't born in marriage? That would have made sense he guessed, because Queen Alexandra said that his aunt wasn't her daughter, but King Henry stated that he was her father.

"Yes, after keeping the secret for thirty years it would be a shame to ruin it by a little boy," Matthew agreed. "You stay with the king and the queen and I will look around, check all rooms," he said, and the other agreed immediately. Harry once again heard the now similar sound of steps and then silence fell to the cupboard. He started counting the spiders, which was far from fun he quickly realized once he was over ten, so he just sat in the dark. It was so dark that he hoped that Uncle Vernon would repair the lamp inside his cupboard.

He didn't have a watch or a clock so he didn't know how much time has passed but he would have guessed about half an hour when he once again heard the guards.

"Everything is empty, Lu. Nothing is out of order, though there is a really strange room full of broken toys. The Dursleys only have one child, right? Because there are two children's bedrooms," Matthew stated.

"Well, I know about one child as well, but we shouldn't question them. The order was clear. The house is empty except for us. We can go back now," Louis answered.

"So, the boy left before we came in?" Matthew concluded and Harry felt a bit of sadness, because now he was never going to meet his grandfather.

"You checked everything, haven't you, Matt?" the older one asked and for a moment there wasn't answer. "The cupboard? You want to check a cupboard under the stairs? The Dursleys probably keep umbrellas and stuff like that there." So, maybe there was still some hope.

"We should check, why not?" Matt answered and their steps started getting closer and closer to Harry's (nearly) bedroom. He held his breath when they tried to open the door, but of course it was locked. He nearly forgot.

"It's locked. The boy can't be here. They wouldn't have locked him in there," Lewis concluded and Harry wanted to let out a laugh at the irony of the sentence. The Dursleys did lock him in there (and they did it pretty frequently).

"What is the problem gentlemen? Why don't you join us? I could serve you some hot tea as well and a new tray of biscuits is ready to be eaten," he heard his aunt's voice. She probably just came from the kitchen with a new round of servings.

"Ah, Mrs Dursley. Would you mind giving us the key to the cupboard? Or could you open it?" His aunt was so surprised and shocked that she let the tray fall, and the plates and cups crashed into the floor with a very loud noise.

The sound came as a shock for Harry and he rolled down from his bed. He landed on the floor with another big bang.

"I will help, Mrs Durs…" One of the security details started.

"Matt, did you hear that? The noise came from the cupboard … I'm sorry Mrs Dursley, but I have to ask you to open the door under the stairs," Lewis asked and Harry tried to get up with a pounding heart. Would they listen to him if they found him or would they automatically assume that he was eavesdropping only? (Not that he wasn't listening, but he had a good reason.)

"I-I'm sorry but we have lost the key," she said so quietly Harry wasn't sure he heard well.

"Then the boy must have found the key. He might have even be the one to steal it. He might have realized based on the car that someone important was coming and he locked himself in the cupboard," Matthew stated and Lewis quickly agreed with him. Harry was panicking now. Was he going to be arrested? They did think that he stole the key.

"Is anyone in the cupboard?" one of them asked and started knocking on his door. He thought of not answering, but he didn't want to go to prison. Between Uncle Vernon and prison he would choose the first (though both were bad enough).

"I-I'm here," he answered quietly, but they heard. He also heard the shriek of Aunt Petunia and in a minute everyone was there (based on the quick and heavy steps).

"And who are you?" Matthew asked.

"Harry."

"Harry who?" The question came. His uncle and aunt probably wouldn't want him to say his family name. They never liked that they were related to his parents.

"Just Harry," he answered.

"Just Harry, could you please open the door?" He heard his uncle and his aunt speaking, but he couldn't quite catch what they said, but he was sure that he was in trouble now.

"I can't, it's locked." He hoped that they would let him out.

"Don't you have the key, Harry?" the man asked kindly, and Harry shook his head only to realize that they couldn't hear him.

"No, I don't." Though, he often wished he had.

"How did you get in there then?" He knew that the question would come and he knew that someone had to answer it, he just hoped that he would have more time.

"I was locked in," he answered.

"Mr and Mrs Dursley, why did you lock a child in there?"

"Petunia, what's going on?" the king asked Harry's aunt.

"The boy is obviously lying," Uncle Vernon answered. "The boy is trouble, I never wanted him around my perfect Dudley, but the kid is amazed by Dudley and always follows him around." Right, as if he would follow Dudley. Never, instead he always wanted to get away from him as fast as possible.

"Who is the boy? Can you give the name, the address or the number of the parents?" Lewis asked.

"Why would we give the address when he lives here?" asked a confused Dudley, and the chatting stopped. Harry could imagine everyone looking at Dudley.

"What do you mean that he lives here, Dudley?" the king asked Harry's cousin and hoped that his cousin would let even more slip.

"He has always been here. Mum wouldn't even let us kick him out," he answered and that made everyone even more confused.

"Dudley, who is the boy in the cupboard?" the king asked again.

"Harry, my cousin," he answered.

* * *

 **More information:**

 _If you spotted any mistake about the protocol, just PM me or write it in your review. I'm trying to stay as close to the reality as possible, but I don't know everything. As I said before, I'm not completely familiar with the system (I'm not British) and English is not even my first language. So, the possibility of mistakes can be high._

 _The beginning will have magic as well (not just his Hogwarts years), but Harry won't learn about his other heritage just yet. This whole prince thing will be enough for him to deal with for the next few chapters. However, don't worry. Not only will we have Harry learn about magic, he will have new friends to learn it with (hint, hint, his new friends won't be OCs, instead well-known and less well-known characters from the books)._ _Yeah, that's about it. I hope that you will like the rest of the story as well._

 _Alicia :)_


	3. I - Sharp Situation

**Author's note:**

 _Wow, thanks for all the feedback I've got since the last chapter. This chapter is dedicated to those who have written a review:_ _lood-red-highlighter, MoneyNinja, Rueflower7, Bara in Blue,_ _OoO,_ _wildwolfrose, iDrinkCoffee, Naara-no-temari, Meck Viking, Guest (1), C Schueller, Lord Jawblinneron, Owlmemaybe, a beautiful misfortune, lupo6, Guest (2) and Calmest Card._ _Betaed by **Teufel1987**. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sharp Situation**

Dudley really shouldn't have said that, because everyone started shouting at once.

"Quiet!" It was Queen Alexandra. "I want to know what is going on here. This shouting is not helping." Harry had to agree, because even though a door separated him from them he was still annoyed by the loud voices.

"Petunia, why do you have a young boy locked in your cupboard? And why does young Dudley say that the boy who is in there, is his cousin?" the king asked in a tone which surprised Harry. It was cold and professional instead of the kind one he has used with Aunt Petunia before. Though, probably the fact that Harry was locked in there surprised him as well.

"The truth is…" Aunt Petunia started, which came as a huge surprise to Harry. However, she was interrupted. Was she really about to tell who he was? To all of these truly important people? He couldn't quite believe it.

"No, Pet, we said we wouldn't," his uncle said frighteningly lowly. Before he could continue though he was also interrupted.

"As an officer of the Royalty Protection Branch I order you to open the door of the cupboard," the older guard stated in a demanding tone. His tone was cold and so professional that Harry felt a need to unlock the door even if that was impossible. However, he was not the only one who felt that he needed to do as the bodyguard ordered.

"He-Here is the k-key," he heard Aunt Petunia's trembling voice.

"No, Petunia!" his uncle practically shouted. Harry wasn't sure what was going outside but he heard some strange sounds. Has his uncle gone completely mad and attacked the bodyguards? Different people were interrupting each other, so he couldn't understand anything about the events. Eventually he heard the key turning in the lock. In a second the door was opened and Harry was for the first time face to face with his grandfather, though his view was blocked by one of the guards

"So, you are Harry. Call me Matt," the black-skinned man who opened the door said with a smile. He was tall and quite handsome with kind brown eyes. He has obviously lost his sunglass after entering the house. His dark hair was cut short, and he was offering Harry a hand who slowly took it.

"Nice to meet you Matt," he said politely, though he couldn't take his eyes off the two people behind him (even though he knew that he wasn't polite and Miss Kern always said to be polite). Both were around their late fifties, but were so elegant they seemed ageless. The woman had very dark red hair, which could even be mistaken for black in some light (though considering her supposed age it was probably dyed), and emerald green eyes which were so similar to Harry's, while the man had light hair which reminded him of Aunt Petunia (mixed with white-grey) and big blue eyes.

"Who is this Petunia?" The king's voice was harsh when he turned to Aunt Petunia who was white, and looked like she has just seen a ghost. Uncle Vernon was between red and purple, and Harry was afraid that he was going to be punished, and the punishment would be worse than any of them before. His uncle was changing colours so quickly that it seemed like a valid possibility.

Dudley seemed annoyed that people (especially the royal family) were paying so much attention to Harry. He probably wanted to be in the centre of the attention once again.

"Just Harry Potter, my cousin. He really is not interesting," he stated, but the effect was not what he waited for based on his expression. King Henry's and Queen Alexandra's expression changed drastically and looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Potter? Your surname is Potter?" the king asked Harry.

"Yes, sir," he answered.

"The correct term is Your Majesty," the other guard, the older one, Lewis said once again. He had brown hair longer than Matt's but still short, and sharp green eyes. Not emerald like Harry's instead yellowish, the colour which reminded him of a cat. The king fixed his blue eyes on him.

"Leave the boy be, as I said my grandson shouldn't use formal titles when speaking to me," he stated and the air froze. Everyone looked at Harry who looked at his supposed grandfather. It was one thing to think that he had a grandfather and a completely other to be told.

"He is Lily's, isn't he?" the queen asked sharply Aunt Petunia, who was close to crying.

"No, he is just a freak. He is no one," Uncle Vernon tried to deny what seemed impossible to deny. But his aunt was unable to keep up any pretence for long.

"He is," she whispered simply, but shakily. Before Harry could react he was hugged. He first wanted to push the person away, but then he realized that he wasn't being attacked, but it was a gesture of kindness. He even hugged back the person, who he realized was Queen Alexandra.

"You are Lily's," she muttered, and Harry was in fact really confused.

"Who is Lily?" he asked, because he was sure he never heard the name before. The woman stiffed and got up. She turned in the direction of the sobbing Aunt Petunia and purple-faced Uncle Vernon.

"He doesn't know anything?" she asked lowly, and the king caught Harry's confusion as well.

"Not only did you hide it from us, but you have hidden it from him as well all along?" King Henry asked in anger. Harry realized though that he wasn't the only one who was confused. Both Lewis and Matt were looking at Harry and then at the royal couple, back and forth.

"Your Majesty, by Lily you mean Princess Lilian, the Princess Royal?" Lewis asked the king who didn't even look at him when he nodded. Both guards looked at Harry in awe.

"Is he legitimate?" Lewis asked once again though he seemed like he was embarrassed by the question. That word again, Harry thought. But why were they asking if he was born while his parents were married? A thought crossed his mind but it was impossible. Surely, they weren't asking if he was a _prince_. However, his grandparents were royal, the queen and the king respectively, his mother was one, a princess and as far as he was concerned that was enough for him to be one as well. He looked at Dudley, but he didn't seem to come to the same conclusion.

"Of course not, he is a bastard," Uncle Vernon said as quickly as he could, but no one paid attention to him among the grown-ups. All eyes were on Aunt Petunia so Harry looked at her as well. His Aunt wasn't as put together as any other time, far from it. She seemed stressed and freaked out, and Harry felt a bit bad for her. She was in a bad situation, he understood that much and he was the reason why every grown-up looked at her like she kicked a puppy (an exceptionally cute one as well).

"Just tell the truth Petunia. Getting his papers and Lily's isn't going to be hard. Face the truth for once," the Queen said who if Harry guessed well might be his grandmother. She was Aunt Petunia's stepmother though, and at that moment the way she looked at his aunt was similar to the way her stepmother looked at Cinderella. (That was a nice movie, he had to watch it again once, hopefully without the Dursleys commenting like last time.)

"He is. Lily married that Potter nearly right after school," his aunt said and with that sentence both Lewis and Matthew looked at him in awe.

"A new heir," Lewis muttered and continued staring at Harry who was confused. Heir to what? He couldn't have meant the throne of the British monarch, could he? But then his theory would be correct. It seemed like such an impossible idea that he felt that he was going to faint.

"Me?" he asked and looked at his grandfather who enclosed the space between them.

"I had three children in my life. As a prince I had fathered a child. I didn't get to know about her until I was already married. She was considered a mistake by everyone, something that could ruin my reputation, so her pure existence was a secret itself. You know her as your aunt. Petunia. Petty, Tuney. Then your grandmother and I had a baby boy, your uncle you could never meet, Alexander. For the family, Alec. He was the crown prince, my heir. Only a year later we welcomed a baby girl in the world, Lilian. Lily. A beautiful redhead just like her mother who everyone loved. Your mother. It's a shame that you couldn't know her. Your surname. Your eyes, they both told us the story _someone,_ " here he looked at the Dursleys, "didn't." It was just too much for Harry. This had to be a dream. Not only did the bigger part of the royal family show up at the Dursley house now it was stated that Harry himself was part of it.

"I'm just Harry," he said. The king smiled at that.

"Your eyes, they are the same colour as your grandmother's and mother's. Your surname… I remember James Potter. He was in love with your mother for years before your mother even thought of him like that. You look just like him except for your eyes. If I remember correctly he had hazel eyes," he stated and Harry looked at him in awe. He had heard more about his parents in the last two minutes than in his entire life.

"He is a freak, you wouldn't dare," Uncle Vernon stated, but even Harry knew that it was pointless. How could someone like his uncle tell the king of the United Kingdom what to do? Though, he wasn't exactly sure what his grandfather didn't dare in his uncle's opinion.

"A 'freak' …" The King looked between Harry and his aunt and chuckled. "That will certainly make things interesting," he stated. Even though Harry did not understand what he was talking about, his grandmother, on the other hand, did, as she put her hand to her mouth in surprise.

Meanwhile, the King was staring contemplatively in the distance before muttering, "I just hope it won't be like last time," but Harry wasn't exactly sure what he said or what he meant.

"Henry, are you saying that he is…?" she didn't say what she thought Harry was, but the king nodded.

"It would certainly make sense … considering who his parents were," he stated and Harry felt his glance on him. What did make sense? What was wrong with his parents? He didn't think that any of the things his aunt and uncle said about his parents were true after everything he just got to know. However, now all he knew was what his grandfather has just said. Were his parents really alcoholic? Was he destined to be one as well, that was what his grandfather meant?

 _Grandfather_. How easy it was to start calling the King of Great Britain and the Commonwealth realms that even in his head.

Meanwhile, the aforementioned King was talking to a crying Aunt Petunia. "If Lily and James died, how did he survive?"

Harry was curious again (not that he ever stopped being curious). Were his relatives lying about the death of his parents as well? Did they really die in a car accident? Was that how he gained that strange scar which resembled a lightning bolt? And if yes then what was that green light he could still remember? Not the traffic light he supposed.

"Something about Lily's sacrifice. I-I don't know… ask that old lunatic… Dumbledore," she sobbed and the king nodded. Harry didn't have any idea what his aunt was talking about, but he was long lost, and he didn't dare to ask too many questions. He was taught that he should never speak if he wasn't asked and asking questions was strictly forbidden at the Dursley house.

" _He_ is a prince?" Dudley asked just then in a disbelieving tone. The blond had finally figured out why Harry was said to be the heir of the Crown and why they were speaking about his parents and their death, though he wouldn't say that he blamed his cousin for not believing the situation. He was after all a freak, Just Harry, nothing more. However, when he looked at his grandfather he nodded, though he seemed a bit hesitant to do so.

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, actually. Because of some rules made in 1917 only the children of the _sons_ of a Sovereign are titled prince and princess respectively. However, Harry is my only living descendant, so while he automatically wouldn't be a prince, as he is the son of my _daughter_ , he is to be the first-in-line, the heir to the throne, the future Prince of Wales." He stated and both Harry and Dudley stood there with their mouths open. "Your uncle, Alexander was my heir but he died in an accident five years ago, which would have made Lily, your mother Harry, the heir if only the heir presumptive, but she died days before Alexander. I had no more legitimate children and it was thought that neither Alec nor Lily had children especially children born in marriage. So, until now my heir was my younger brother Philip and the second-in-line was his son Edward. However, you are my direct descendant, so you are the first-in-line now and every legitimate child you will have will come before them." The way his grandfather looked at him with his blue eyes… Like Harry was going to change the world, but no, he was mistaken.

This statement was enough for Uncle Vernon to finally find his voice. "First-in-line, what nonsense!" The man blustered, going his customary shade of red. _"Him_? The boy is good for nothing, he doesn't deserve it, and you can't think of having _one of them_ as your heir?!"

"I will remind you, sir, that you are speaking about the future Prince of Wales, the heir apparent of Great Britain and the Commonwealth," Matthew stated firmly and Lewis nodded while glaring at the obese man. The two men in their suits were intimidating enough for Uncle Vernon to shut up immediately. He realised that the two were more than capable of dealing with him individually.

"You have bigger problems, now, Vernon Dursley. Don't think that we haven't noticed how you have treated Harry," his grandmother stated with pressed lips looking remarkably like Aunt Petunia. Clearly, she had picked up that expression from her step-mother.

Harry didn't like the Dursleys either, but they still taught him a lot about life (the only other things he knew were the information he gathered at school after all).

"I think it is more than obvious that you aren't the best guardians for my grandson." The King said in frigid tones as he looked at the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia just nodded tearfully while Uncle Vernon just mumbled under his breath.

Dudley positioned himself between his parents, looking for reassurance that they, in Harry's opinion, were unable to give. He was visibly upset and confused by the past few minutes.

"Father, I…" Aunt Petunia started, but she was stopped by a simple gesture coming from Harry's grandfather. His face was expressionless, hard and official. He didn't look like anyone having a conversation with his own daughter. Though, Harry guessed that must have come with his position.

"I don't want excuses Petunia. This boy has been obviously mistreated and abused," his grandfather said so simply like he was stating that it was about to rain. Harry glanced at his grandmother who seemed to have a harder time keeping her face emotionless, but she only looked a bit upset as well. Harry wondered if he ever learned to be like his grandparents. He imagined what it would be like if nothing the Dursleys ever did could upset him.

"How old are you, Harry?" his grandmother asked in a much kinder tone than her previous expression would have suggested.

"Six. My birthday was in July," he said with a small smile. He received a smile as a response from his grandmother as well, though he noticed that she didn't exactly look happy. He looked at his uncle, because it came automatically to him. He was used to watching what he said especially to grown-ups. However, once he saw the yellowish-white colour of his uncle he remembered that these so called grown-ups he was talking with were so much more powerful than Uncle Vernon. The colour and the expression of his uncle suggested that he knew it as well, and he wasn't ready to comment, not as long as the Royal Protection Squad (or was it Branch, he couldn't remember) was around.

"He is too thin and small for a six-year-old, Petunia. Don't think that we haven't noticed it. What about these clothes? They surely don't fit him, not to mention that he was locked into a _cupboard_ ," his grandmother looked at his aunt, who certainly didn't learn from her father how to keep her expression. She was pale, but at the same time she seemed to be feverous, and she was crying in a way he has never seen her before.

"Do you always get enough to eat, Harry?" his grandmother once again asked. Everyone was looking at him, even Dudley. Both bodyguards looked at his uncle and aunt in an intimidating way, especially at Uncle Vernon who was close to opening his mouth once in a minute but then when he caught the eyes of the guards he closed it.

"No." It was just one syllable long answer, but it was hard to say it out loud. It was one of the first things he has learned at the Dursley house, whenever an adult asked a question about his home life, _lie_. He was taught to say that everything was great and that he was grateful for his aunt and uncle for providing such a great life to him. He was pretty sure that after this afternoon nothing would remain the same. He couldn't imagine his grandparents letting the Dursleys treat him as they had done it before, but it still wasn't easy to voice the truth.

"Where do you sleep?" she questioned him again. Harry looked into the eyes of his grandmother, but he couldn't determine what she was thinking. It was strange, because he was used to being around and dealing with his uncle and aunt, and they were usually easy to read even for a six-year-old.

He simply pointed to the cupboard with its door open. No answer came, his grandparents only looked at the small bed which was close to everything he had. He looked at Dudley who seemed surprised. Had his cousin never seen his 'bedroom' from so close? Dudley was living such a different life that he might have not even realized how Harry lived his own. Harry practically hated his cousin, whose favourite game was beating him up after all, but he wasn't sure how much Dudley actually understood about what was even going on. Harry was just an amusement for him probably, he never really thought about him and his mistreatment.

"How many bedrooms are in the house?" This question wasn't for Harry though. His grandmother turned to Lewis and Matt who were going back and forth between pretending that they didn't exist and intimidating Uncle Vernon.

"Four. A master bedroom, one I assume is a guestroom and two bedrooms for children," Matt stated without missing a beat. For a moment his grandmother's eyes flashed with anger, but Harry only recognized the emotion, because it was like looking into a mirror when he was angered. In a moment her expression was once again perfectly emotionless.

"Four bedroom for four people and yet my grandson is sleeping in a _cupboard_. How is that possible, Dursley?" her grandmother asked in a tone which seemed official but suggested danger. Harry knew that the she wasn't angry with _him_ , but even he shuddered at the tone. Uncle Vernon looked at the guards, but he eventually opened his mouth for real this time, probably he felt safe with being directly questioned.

"The guestroom is where my sister, Marge stays when she is here and our Dud needs two bedrooms, one to sleep in and one to keep his toys. So, we didn't have enough bedrooms, the boy couldn't get one," he said pretty normally considering how intimidating the guards were and how they didn't seem to like his answer at all.

"I think we have heard enough," his grandfather stated which surprised Harry. His grandmother looked like she was not ready with interrogation. Uncle Vernon looked relieved by what the King has just said. On the other hand Aunt Petunia just became even more upset.

"Father, please," she begged, though Harry had no idea what she was asking for.

"Petunia, you have known it all along. Did you know that Lily was going to get married? Did you know that she was having a baby?" His full attention was at Harry's aunt. Harry watched the moment between father and daughter. They shared many physical traits, but at the same time they looked just as different as they could with his grandfather being so focused and put together while his aunt looked like she was having a break down.

"Y-yes. We didn't attend the wedding though. _She_ wanted me there, but I-I didn't want to go. She sent me letters. I knew that she was pregnant, at the same time as I was and… and then when she gave birth she contacted me as well," she said softly. Her usually sharp and shrill voice sounding dull and broken.

"She didn't want _us_ there," he heard her grandmother muttering. However, when he looked at her he was sure that he has only imagined her saying that.

"Petunia, you not only mistreated your own nephew, but you have lied all along. I'm more than disappointed in you. I knew that you were jealous and I always understood it, I felt guilty about it as well, but this is just too much," his grandfather stated and looked at his aunt. Harry didn't dare to speak up in a private moment like that (even if bodyguards were listening to it as well), but he wanted to know why was his aunt jealous.

"Harry can't stay here," his grandmother concluded suddenly breaking the silence which was only disturbed by the sobbing of his aunt. It was such a short sentence, but it meant so much to Harry. As long as he could remember he was waiting for someone to say that, and now his grandparents were here and they have just _said_ it. It was an overwhelming situation, because he always though that it was just a dream, something that could never happen.

"You are not capable of raising him, he needs proper guardians," his grandfather agreed and for a moment Harry felt disappointed. Did he mean by 'proper guardians' someone else? Was he going to live in an orphanage? Surely they couldn't have meant that, but he couldn't be so lucky to be able to live with his grandparents. He was always told by the Dursleys that he didn't deserve good things happening to him.

"The boy will stay here," his uncle said bravely but he just got a look from his grandparents which would have made Harry close his mouth, but Uncle Vernon wasn't known for his smartness. "We are his official guardians." Now this surprised Harry, but then again he was just recognized as member of the royal family, so he understood his uncle's motivation.

"Are you not familiar with our legal system, _Vernon_? No court would find you fitting guardian of Harry or any child at all including your son," his grandfather asked casually like he was talking about the weather and not threatening Uncle Vernon. Even Dudley seemed to catch the threat though and he looked at his parents with sheer panic on his face.

"Father, you wouldn't…" Aunt Petunia started only to be stopped by her father.

"I'm sorry Petty, but I'm afraid that we will have to take some legal steps." At that moment his aunt has eventually lost it. She literally lost her balance and ended on the floor where she started crying and sobbing uncontrollably. Harry felt a bit of pity towards her and he wasn't the only one, he decided, because his grandfather looked away from the sight like he couldn't bear seeing his own daughter this way. Dudley sat down next to his mother and what surprised Harry was that he was trying to comfort her.

"Harry," his grandmother turned towards him. He tore his eyes away from his aunt and focused on the older lady. She was smiling at him which made her eyes light up. She looked a lot younger this way, she didn't even seem old enough to be his grandmother.

"I know that it is sudden, but you can't stay here and your grandfather and I would like to get to know you. So, would you come and live with us?" Harry knew that it was a life changing question, but he didn't feel like he had to think. The answer was completely obvious to him.

"Yes. Of course, yes," he said quickly with a grin. He noticed that even his grandfather was smiling, and his grandmother hugged him again, though this time it didn't come as such a big surprise to him. He curiously looked around, and noticed that his aunt was still being comforted by Dudley on the floor and his uncle looked away, though one glance at the guards told Harry why he seemed so interested in one of the old family pictures. Harry himself couldn't have been happier though, after all, his dreams were coming true: he found a family and he was leaving the Dursleys behind.

* * *

 **More information:** _Just point out if I have made any mistakes and I will correct it. I will try to answer every review in PM, so if you have questions I would suggest making a profile and/or logging in. It's easier answering via PM than here. I hope you liked this chapter as well!_

 _Alicia :)_


	4. I - Cardinal Changes

**Author's note:**

 _After disapperaing so badly - I'm back. I could go on and on how I've just started college and it's harder than I thought, but I think the important thing is that I'm now here and it's all thanks to my amazing readers. So many of you have reviewed this story and followed and favourited it that I couldn't just leave it there :) Don't worry, the next chapter is already written..._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cardinal Changes**

Before Harry could really understand what was going on he was led outside by Matt and Lewis. He couldn't even remember the parting words his grandparents said, or how his uncle, aunt and cousin looked like when he left the house. His confusion was doubled, because the two men in suits were still looking at him funnily which put him on the edge.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously. Both men stopped the moment he started speaking. They stood in the middle of the front garden and Harry imagined what his aunt would say, because they stood out too much, they didn't look normal at all. The fact that they have found their sunglasses didn't help either. He looked around and he noticed a few neighbours looking at the house (and especially at the guards) strangely. Mrs Taylor stood out to him the most, who even waved to her husband to come and see what was happening at Number 4.

"Your Royal Highness, we are going back to the Buckingham Palace," Matt answered with absolute no emotion in his voice, which made it surprisingly cold. Harry didn't like it one bit, because the young security sounded so kind and friendly before.

"It's Harry. Just Harry," he stated stubbornly. He didn't like the sound of this _highness_ thing. He was very far from high, actually he was one of the smallest in his class. Even most girl were taller than he was (and the other boys liked to remind him as well). He was sure that the guards weren't teasing him like the boys in his class, but that didn't mean that he liked being called that.

The two guards shared a look (which must have been hard with their sunglasses on), and then Lewis turned towards him.

"We have to follow protocol. It's in our job description that we have to follow it, and call the members of the royal family and the peerage by their styles. You may not be a prince at the moment, but even then you would have a title. I'm pretty sure your father would have been made an aristocrat even if he wasn't already one by birth and you would have inherited some of his titles. However, with the death of the Prince of Wales and the Princess Royal, once every issue was dealt with you will be the heir apparent, the future Prince of Wales so officially we will have to refer to you as _Your Royal Highness_. Why not start now? You will get used to it sooner," Lewis explained, but Harry just shook his head.

"Let's make a deal. I can call you Lewis and Matt, and you will call me Harry," he offered. The younger guard chuckled, while the older shook his head with a smile on his face which was a lot friendlier this way (because when he was serious he was kind of frightening).

"If you wish you can call us by our first name, your grandparents do it all the time as well, it's not against the rules, but when you are granted the title of Prince of the United Kingdom and the style of His Royal Highness we will have to use the formal style. However, it's usually just the first time you are addressed by someone. They are going to keep addressing you as _sir_ ," Lewis stated and Harry nodded with a sigh. _Sir_ was a lot better than the _highness_ thing, but it was still strange as he was taught to call the older men that.

"So, I can't be just Harry anymore?" he asked. It was nice to gain grandparents and they seemed kind, well, certainly kinder than the Dursleys, but he wasn't sure that he was ready for this whole _prince_ _thing_. It surely seemed complicated on the films he has seen. Plus, he was to get a new name or style or whatever already and he has just left the Dursleys not two minutes ago. He hoped that for the first time in his life instead of being called Freak or Boy he could be Harry (he was named that by his parents after all). "I like the name Harry," he added. Both guards smiled at that.

"It is certainly a nice name. Well, your family will still call you Harry I'm sure of it. You heard that they used a nickname for your mother and uncle as well. However, outside of the family you will be soon known as Prince Harry and those who speak with you will address you following the protocol as well," Matt explained, and Harry nodded. His grandparents did call his mother Lily while Matt and Lewis referred to her as Princess Lilian. It did make sense to him, but it was certainly strange. He was always Harry Potter at school and Boy or Freak at home. He was used to these names, but he wasn't used to being called 'prince'.

"We should get into the car, sir," Lewis states and he led Harry carefully to the black car. He looked back at the house where he has lived as long as he could remember.

"So, I won't be coming back here?" he asked, not even commenting at the usage of his new title (which he didn't even possess at the moment if he understood it well) or whatever. He guessed that it wasn't the time to convince the guards to call him simply by his first name. It was going to be a tough fight, one he would eventually win, but not just yet. No, instead he asked one of the questions he desperately wanted to be answered.

Was this whole prince thingy for just a limited, short time? Would he need to come and live with the Dursleys again once or was it for ever? He needed to know, because he didn't want to be disappointed.

Matt opened the door of the back seat to Harry and he sat in. He was lost in thought while sitting in, so he didn't observe the car from the outside, but it was posh from the inside. If he had to guess the seats were from leather. It was so spotless and beautiful that he hated that he had to sit there in his filthy trousers (the ones in which he had gardened). He was sitting with straight back, not daring to touch anything.

There was a man already sitting inside at the wheel, who had to be the chauffeur. Harry knew the meaning of the word very well, because Uncle Vernon always said that only the stupid, overly wealthy people had one who couldn't even drive themselves.

The chauffeur turned around and looked at him curiously. He was around his forties or fifties. He had salt-and-pepper hair, moustache and blue watery eyes. He was a big man, but not exactly fat in dark uniform.

"Who are you, kid? What are you doing in the car?" he asked with clear surprise in his tone. Before Harry could have answered though the door opened and Matt sat down in one of the seats in front of him.

"This is Jeff. He is one of the most frequently used chauffeur by the King, I'm sure you will be seeing him around," Matt pointed at the man who looked at the guard with raised eyebrows. The guard grinned, and Harry had a feeling that he was enjoying the situation. There was a reason why he just didn't say Harry's newfound title and heritage.

"Seeing me around? Why?" Jeff asked curiously. He looked directly in Harry's eyes like he was trying to realise who he was and why he was important. Harry on the other hand knew that he didn't look much, especially in Dudley's big clothes that couldn't fit his cousin anymore.

"Jeff, let me introduce you Harry Potter, soon to be His Royal Highness, Harry, the future Prince of Wales," Matt said with a grin, and Harry watched as the older man behind the wheel became white. He was happy that the chauffeur was currently not driving otherwise he would have feared his life. The older man certainly didn't look like he was in the state to drive.

"H-how?" he asked and Harry felt himself blush. He wasn't used to attention (not this kind at least). Everyone was looking at him like he was some type of wonder. He has never done anything special and based on the opinion on the Dursleys he was good-for-nothing, and he had no idea how to do this whole prince thing.

"He is the son of the Princess Royal. It seems that the gossips that after the fight with queen and the king she ran away with a boy were true. This boy here was the result creating a funny situation, because he is from the female line so he isn't a prince, but he is going to be the first-in-line preceding princes and princesses," he said easily, but Harry was soaking in every word. He wasn't the only though, because the driver looked at Matt with the same intensity. "Of course, it's a secret until it will be announced. Only we know it so far," he added and Jeff nodded. So, Harry was now a secret. Not that it was a new thing. Actually, it was refreshing, because he knew how to be a guarded secret, he was one his whole life, the Dursleys tried to hide that he even existed.

"I've never answered your question, did I?" the young guard turned to him, and he shook his head.

"Ah. I think you should ask that question from the queen and the king, your _grandparents_ , I don't have the authority to answer it for certain, but I don't think that you will ever have to live with your uncle and aunt again, sir." So, this whole situation was long-term. It was a frightening thought, but at the same time strangely comforting. It couldn't be that bad after all, if he could sit in cars like this.

Before he could have asked more questions from the young guard the door of the car opened again. His grandparents sat in right next to him. He was amazed by how big the car really was, because Lewis took place next to Matt as well. There were six of them in the car and there was still one free place. Also, when he looked back he noticed a similar black car in front of one of the neighbours' house. Was it also his grandparents' car?

"I'm sorry that you had to wait for us, Harry, but we still had some things to talk about with your aunt and uncle. Also, we had to get your stuff," his grandmother said with a smile. She sat directly next to him, and he could see how ageless she truly looked.

"Your Majesty, directly to Buckingham Palace?" Jeff asked and Harry's grandfather confirmed the destination. So, he really was going there. He could not only see it, but he would live there as well. It was so hard to believe as only a few hours ago even the prospect of ever seeing the palace seemed impossible. Yet, here he was sitting in the same car as the queen and the king.

He didn't know what he should do so he didn't open his mouth, though he glanced at his grandparents frequently. He knew that the journey until London was at least forty minutes long, but he wasn't sure what to say, especially as two guards and the chauffeur would hear their entire conversation.

"So, Harry. Do you like your current school?" He was surprised that his grandmother asked him a question, but he was happy that Matt was right, his grandparents did still call him on his real name. The question also meant that he could speak to them.

"It's not bad. Miss Kern, one of my teachers is really good," he stated, and his grandparents shared a look.

"We don't want too many big changes in your life suddenly, but Little Whinging is not exactly close to the palace. You are going to live in London now, and during the mornings the streets can be very crowded. If you would like you can continue going to your current school, it can be arranged, but in long-term it might be easier for you to change school and learn in London." Harry had to admit that he didn't even realize that he would have to change school. It wasn't as if he really loved St. Gregory's Primary School, but it was a strange thought.

"I wouldn't have problems with going to another school," he said eventually. He would ask if it could be arranged to say goodbye to Miss Kern, but other than her he wouldn't really miss anyone there. Most of the kids very afraid of Dudley and his gang, so he didn't have a close relationship with any of his schoolmates.

"There is another possibility though. Once your existence will be known you will be treated _differently_. Exactly because of that many of your ancestors were home-schooled. Would you like that?" his grandmother asked, but he shook his head without a thought. He wasn't exactly sure about being treated differently (mainly, because of Dudley he was never ever treated like anyone else), but the idea of being alone in a castle with a tutor wasn't really appealing.

"I would like some friends," he said uncertainly, afraid of voicing his dreams. Because of Dudley he never had any friends (most were frightened by Dudley, and no one wanted to make him angry by befriending Harry), and he wanted to change that. He imagined playing with a boy around his age some board game, and then a team of boys playing soccer.

"Don't worry, son. Princes can have friends as well. I'm sure you will have many friends at your new school as well, and we will introduce you to many families we know," his grandfather reassured him and that made him smile. It was nice, his uncle never talked him in a way like that.

"Will everyone be as surprised as you were when they learn about me?" he asked curiously. After the questions asked, he was fairly certain that it was not against some type of rules ( _protocol_ as said by Matt and Lewis) to question his grandparents. He was met by a pair of green eyes just like his.

"Oh, I'm sure of that. People might go even a bit overboard. Some like to make-up certain theories. They are not lies exactly, just speculations. When a bit of information is missing they try to fill up the gap with open minds and big imagination. What I'm saying is that you might hear rumours and stories about your parents, but you shouldn't believe everything you hear," he was warned. He guessed his grandmother meant gossips like the one Jeff and Matt were talking about.

"What happened really?" he asked softly, because he still remembered how crestfallen they looked when his uncle asked a similar question. His grandmother smiled softly, her eyes were unfocused.

"Your mother was very feisty, fiery. She followed the rules, but when she didn't agree with something she questioned it. After she finished secondary school, a _boarding_ school, our wish was that she would live with us again, and start embracing her royal heritage. She wanted something else, you wouldn't yet understand it, because you are too young. We had a big fight, and she just left. She asked us not to follow her or look for her, and we did that first. She asked for time. She said that she just needed to be away from the public life of a princess for a bit of time. We made a deal, she gets her time and when she comes back she will be the perfect princess. When she didn't even contact us for a long time we became worried and started looking for her. We never met her again, we were just informed that she passed away." His grandmother looked like she wanted to cry, but she didn't. Harry, however, felt as traitorous tear escaped his eyes.

"You had that fight with my Mum and then she moved away, right?" he asked and when his statement was confirmed by a simple nod he continued. "So, no one knows what she did. She eventually married my Dad and had me, but no one knew about that either. They will want to know exactly what happened, right? That's what you have meant. People might say things about my parents which weren't true," he said and once again he received a nod. That wasn't going to be easy, he decided. He hardly knew anything about them, and yet he would hear many things and only about the half of it would be true.

"Will you tell me as much about my parents as you can?" he asked eventually kind of desperately and received a smile from both of his grandparents.

"Of course Harry. But remember, we could never really get to know our son-in-law. Though, once he visited us with his friends before your mother's last year at school. However, that was before they were together," she said and Harry nodded. He also noticed that Jeff started chatting excitedly with Lewis. Based on Jeff's age he could have been easily the driver of the family back then, so Harry guessed that Jeff must remember meeting his father. He decided that he would ask about it once.

His grandmother started speaking about his mother. How fiery she was, how her temper was known to be anyone, but how she was at the same time the kindest person one could find. He was told that her mother could find good in anyone and that she could love very fiercely. She was also very intelligent, a top student (which made Harry self-conscious of his own marks, because though he wasn't a bad student, he was always discouraged by the Dursleys to be on the top).

"She would love to be here right now, I'm sure, to see her little boy so big and about to embrace his heritage," she said eventually. By then Harry noticed that it was completely dark and they've reached the city. _London_.

He has never been to the capital city before. When the Dursleys took Dudley he was always left at Mrs Figg to watch photos of kittens with her and her cats. He didn't have any problems with cats, but he liked dogs more and there was a level over the term _too many cats_ existed.

The city was big and shiny. Even though it was already dark outside there were many tourists flashing cameras with maps in their hands. Also, many others were on the streets and even countless shops were opened. The Sun was already gone, instead the Moon was shining, but thanks to the millions of street lamps and flashy shops he could see everything perfectly. It was nothing like Little Whinging, he decided. His amazement must have been featured on his face, because his grandparents seemed to know what he was thinking about.

"Have you ever been to London, Harry?" his grandfather asked and when he shook his head his relative smiled. "Then we must look around sometime. You know, see the sights, play tourists," he said easily, though Harry had no idea how to _play tourists_ with anyone, let alone the king of the county himself. He didn't answer that of course, he just nodded with a smile. He wasn't about to be impolite with his newfound grandfather.

"Only those who are right here in this car and the Dursley family knows about your heritage now. However, once we arrive at the palace it will be a lot harder to keep it in secret, so it will have to be announced sooner than later. It will be hard at first, people will look at you like you are a wonder or something like that, but it will get better soon, once they got used to the idea," she warned him, and Harry nodded. He has already seen what she was talking about. He remembered clearly the amazement in Lewis's, Matt's and Jeff's eyes when they got to know who his parents were. He really hoped that it would get better, because it was more than strange that he, the Freak was in the centre of attention.

He looked out through the window (which was dark from the outside, but he could easily see through it from the inside) and he saw that they have just passed a park, and then he saw the palace for the first time. A square was in front of it with statues, but he couldn't care less about that when there was the palace right in front of them. It was a light yellow building so huge that the house he has previously live in could fit into it many times. It was richly decorates with styles he couldn't even describe let alone name. A huge fence was in front of it, and guards in strange uniform (he has already seen on TV) were guarding the entrance. They didn't enter that way though, they made a turn and stopped by a street close to the palace. He was confused but then he noticed a less flashy entrance and he guessed it was less likely to be watched by many people. He remembered that he was still a secret, and it would be strange if a boy at his age in clothes like his arrived to the palace in the same car as the queen and the king.

"We are here, my boy. This is your new home," his grandfather stated. The way he said _my boy_ wasn't anything like Uncle Vernon's usage of _boy_. No, it was kind and solemn, and he seemed proud to call Harry his descendant, his relative. He wasn't angry about being related to Harry like his uncle was instead he seemed happy about it, which was certainly a big change. For the first time since he could remember he felt _wanted_.

When he looked back he noticed the other sleek black car which must have followed them. It was the same he spotted in front of the neighbour. So, that really was another of his grandparents' car. Matt opened his door (which he still found weird, because it wasn't that hard to open his own door, so he didn't understand why someone else needed to do it for him). He stood in front of the smaller gate where guards were standing as well. They looked curiously at him (probably trying to guess what he was doing there), but they didn't open their mouth.

"Lewis, would you accompany Harry to the family quarter?" his grandmother asked and Harry looked at the guards by the gate. They must have heard how the queen referred to him, because it seemed that they had a hard time trying to remain quiet. Lewis nodded and gestured Harry to follow him. He looked back at his grandparents who were talking to Matt. They passed the guards who all tried to get a closer look of him.

"What's the family quarter?" he asked curiously from the man beside him. They were walking through a beautiful and enormous garden. He guessed that they must have used the 'backdoor' when entering the estate.

"Where the royal family lives or stays when they are in London. His and Her Majesties the King and the Queen always stay at Buckingham for the weekdays except from the summer. However, the extended family lives in other estates and only stay here when visiting," Lewis explained it to him.

"So, only a part is where I will live?" It made sense that the huge palace wouldn't be his home. His Uncle Vernon always said to him that he didn't deserve much space. He was surprised when Lewis started chuckling.

"It depends what is your definition of _living_ , sir. There are 775 rooms in the palace, and many are bathrooms and offices from that. Also, there are state rooms which are only used at occasions. You can use the whole palace, but it's a bit big to use every room frequently," he said with a smile and Harry was amazed. Nearly eight hundred rooms? He tried to imagine what Uncle Vernon would say to that. His uncle was always proud how big Number 4 was.

 _It was all his._ It seemed highly impossible but Lewis didn't seem the type to play tricks on others, and still, that was what he was stating. Okay, not exactly _his_ , but his family's (same difference, really).

"This is one big garden," he said looking around. If he had to keep it in shape then he would have to work in all of his free time and probably even that wouldn't be enough.

"Well, that's why there are so many gardeners. Around ten, I think." If there were _gardeners_ did that mean that he didn't have to work in the garden? But it did make sense. If he were to maintain the grounds he would be called _gardener_ as well, not _prince_ he presumed. He was still unsure what it meant to be a prince but he decided that gardening wasn't in his job description. Maybe cleaning? But he couldn't remember ever seeing a prince on Disney movies clean. He decided to ask the next time he saw his grandparents. He didn't want complications, because he failed to do his chores. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were always very angry when he didn't do them.

"The palace is big and it's easy to get lost, so follow me closely. We are heading to the North wing, that's where your suit will be. Also, some might look at you funnily, because they don't know who you are, but don't pay attention to them. Is it alright, sir?" Harry nodded as he was used to funny looks. He always got them because of his strange clothes.

Once they reached the palace itself and entered it Harry wished he had at least eight eyes, because his own ones were hardly enough. It was so beautiful and richly decorated that he could hardly believe that this was going to be his home. They passed many people in uniforms, some had the same clothing as Lewis and Matt, while there were many different ones. Most were maids he guessed, because they looked like the ones from movies (though he did learn at school that not everything in the TV was true and they shouldn't believe everything they heard in movies and shows). These people did look strangely at Harry. One (who had to be a security, because he looked just like Lewis only he had lighter hair and he was a bit bigger) even asked who Harry was and what he was doing with Lewis.

"He is the king's and the queen's special guest. He is to be treated by utter respect, that's the order from His Majesty himself," Harry's guide answered the man who looked at Harry like the guards at the entrance probably trying to guess why he was so important. (Harry himself didn't quite understand that either, but he guessed that it was probably because his family. Probably because his grandparents were important people that made him important automatically.) The security man seemed to understand it though and he nodded. He let them pass through yet another corridor. Harry first tried to memorize the route, but after the tenth staircase and twentieth turn he was completely lost. If he was to live here he wasn't sure how he would even find his own room. Maybe he could ask for a map?

"You will soon learn the way around here, don't worry," Lewis said, so probably Harry didn't only felt lost but he looked confused as well. He followed Lewis closely who sometimes stopped and pointed to a portrait and said something like "This was your great-grandfather." or "This is how the palace looked before it was rebuilt and extended." He even pointed out vases and tapestries like a true guide but there was so many things to see and memorize that Harry couldn't remember much from those comments.

They eventually stopped but by that time Harry was exhausted. He has never got tired from just trying to find his own room before he was sure. It wasn't the last change he would have to encounter though, he realized.


	5. I - Eccentric Encounters

**Author's note:**

 _Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows, it made my day. (I had a very bad week, so I needed it - I've lost someone very close to me...) I've turned to my keyboard in my sorrow and that's how I've ended up with a more than 8,5K long chapter - yes, twice as long as normal for this story._

 _This chapter mainly contains OCs! The other members of the royal family are introduced - I'm sorry if you don't like OCs, but it was kind of needed. If you check the family tree of the real English royal family it's lot bigger than this. I didn't want countless great-uncles and second cousins and all, I tried to keep it minimum without being illogical. After all someone does need to inherit the throne... Over the years we will meet these characters again and again (I did want to give Harry a family after all), but don't worry, in a few chapters lot more canon characters will appear and they will play a lot bigger role in the story!_

 _Also, the poll of Harry's future love interest has just been closed. Ginny Weasley won with a lot of votes followed by Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. (You can see the exact number of votes on my profile page.) So, this will be eventually a Harry/Ginny story, but most probably some of the said girls will appear as other love intrests. (For example as Cho did in the fourth and fifth book, instead of her though it will be others.) I hope that it won't displease many, though I know how important something like an eventual pairing can be when reading a fanfic. However, I must say for those who don't like Hinny that it won't happen until much longer, and this isn't going to be a romance story primarily, this is a family &friendship&adventure story. So, I hope you will give it a try._

* * *

 **Update (25-01-2016):**

 _Recently I've been reading a lot about the royal family (I've just finished an entire book about the history of the Windsors) and I've realized that I had made a mistake._

 _"_ These second letters patent, dated 30 November 1917, stated that "the children of any Sovereign of these Realms and the children of the **sons** of any such Sovereign _(as per the above Letters Patent of 1864)_ and the eldest living son of the eldest son of the Prince of Wales _(a modification of the Letters Patent of 1898)_ shall have and at all times hold and enjoy the style, title or attribute of Royal Highness with their titular dignity of Prince or Princess prefixed to their respective Christian names or with their other titles of honour."

 _So, as Harry is the grandson of the King through the_ female _line he wouldn't be automatically a prince. However, the reigning monarch (his grandfather in our case) can issue letters patent giving him the title Prince and the style His Royal Highness. And as Harry is the the first-in-line (being the only direct descendant of the King) it would be logical for him to get the title and style. (Edward, Christian and Mag are automatically Princes and Princess, because they are the grandchildren of the previous monarch on the_ male _line)._

 _As that is, I have changed slightly the previous chapters, just the wording where his titles are concerned. You don't have to re-read if you don't want, all you need to know that while he isn't a prince now his grandfather will grant him the title of_ Prince of the United Kingdom _and the style of_ HRH _._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Eccentric Encounters**

His new room was nothing like the cupboard where he slept before. He felt so out of place that he didn't move from the door even after Lewis left. He was standing there in absolute awe afraid of touching anything. There had to be a mistake – surely, this wasn't where he was going to sleep? The room was big and spacey with beautiful and probably expensive furniture. It was light yellow, a crème colour with dark red as a contrast.

He wasn't sure what to do now. At this hour usually he was working on the dinner with Aunt Petunia. But in a place as big as this one he would never find the kitchen on his own and Lewis did say to wait here – he was just not sure what he was waiting for. He couldn't even finish any homework, because he didn't take anything with him when he left the Dursleys (though his grandparents did if he recalled it well). He panicked what Miss Kern would say next morning about the missing homework when he realized that most probably he would never see his teacher again. He was just about to think about a way to say good bye to the teacher he actually liked when the door opened again.

He was startled but he calmed down when he noticed that it was only his grandmother. His grandmother, the Queen – at the thought he straightened and froze. It was just such a strange idea, he couldn't help it.

"Harry, do you like your room? If you want to change something in it, just tell me," she said with a smile, which lit up her face. She closed the door behind her and gestured to a sofa which stood right next to the wall. Harry took place slowly, carefully watching her and then she sat down as well right next to him.

"It's… beautiful," he muttered while once again looking around. A magnificent king-sized bed was in the middle with scarlet coverlet and baldachin – it had to be at least twice as big as his aunt's and uncle's bed. This all had to be a dream, he couldn't find another explanation. It simply couldn't be happening.

"Harry, are you all right?" she asked and he tried to find the words he couldn't quite grasp. How to tell his new grandmother, the Queen that he was Just Harry, the Freak, the servant and not the prince - or heir or whatever they said he was?

"It can't be mine," he said softly while his eyes met his grandmother's. Her expression softened, she obviously understood that his problem wasn't the colouring of the room, but he meant something deeper under the short answer.

"Your aunt and uncle shouldn't have behaved the way they did. Not because you are a part of the royal family, but because you are just a child. Also, you should have known all along that this is your destiny, they shouldn't have lied to you," she stated. He nodded slowly trying to process everything she has just said.

"Is this real?" he asked and she nodded without saying anything at first.

"I know that it is shocking and you are not used to living like this, but if everything goes according to plan and you are accepted as your grandfather's heir this will be just the beginning." She didn't used the word, but it was hanging in the air – _prince_. He was a to become a prince.

"Your grandfather is already in business mode, but how about dinner, just the two of us? He is too busy, he doesn't find unknown grandsons every day after all, but I would be delighted if we could just chat a bit," she told him with a genuine smile.

A maid came in only minutes later with clothes in her hands. Harry was instructed by his grandmother to change into the new clothes. Apparently those were his now. He couldn't believe it, he never got his own ones before – he always received Dudley's worn and grown out clothes which never quite fit him.

"Really?" he asked after the maid left. "I-I can't take this… I don't deserve them." His grandmother was though a no-nonsense woman whose strict glances were very convincing.

"They are yours now, Harry darling," she said warmly, but it was clear that she wasn't to accept refusal. So, he nodded with a sigh looking at the black jeans and light blue shirt which was laying on the bed perfectly folded. He was shown a door which led to his own bathroom – yes, he had an own bathroom as well with a big bathtub standing in the middle. He quickly changed the clothes, he didn't want his grandmother to wait for him after all. The clothes were a perfect match – he wasn't exactly sure how that could have happened. After all, he has just arrived at the palace and his grandparents have only known about him for a few hours.

"Thank you for the clothes, they are great," he said a bit uncertainly and even looked at himself. He seemed somewhat bigger and smaller at the same time – for the first time since he could remember he was wearing clothes which fit him after all.

"It's nothing, darling. We will need an entire wardrobe for you, you can't just march around in the palace in your cousin's clothes. Let me tell you, between just the two of us, he is a bit whale-like," she said confidentially and his heart skipped a beat. For the first time it was his cousin being the one criticised and not him. He cracked a smile as a response – well, a bit wasn't good enough to describe. Dudley was simply a baby whale.

Another lady came to tell that the dinner was served for two not a minute later and then they were escorted through the palace to a fairly small room, but as all the others this was beautiful as well. He had no idea where they were exactly or what was the name of the room, he was told all of that, but his mind went override with information already. The only piece of information he could grasp was that they were going to be served by people working for the royal household and he should only address his grandmother when they were completely alone. Yes, he understood that – he was a secret as of yet, he shouldn't have existed.

"Harry?" He was lost in thoughts after the serving of the food started. He looked up with alarm when he heard his name and noticed that the spoon to his mouth stopped midway. He put the spoon down after finishing the soup and looked at lady who only a few hours ago was only a history lesson and media personality to him and yet, who was now his grandmother.

"I'm… I don't know anything about being a… a prince or a heir. I-I think that you should choose someone else," he said hesitantly and she smiled softly. She put down the cutlery as well. She looked exactly how a Queen should look according to him: she was so elegant and the way she held herself was exemplary, she was confidant, but not arrogant. He felt a sudden urge to sit with straighter back and look more presentable. He even tried to flatten his hair, but as always it didn't help at all.

"It's not that easy my darling. You see, you have to be born as part of the royal family to be a prince," she stated, though Harry already knew that. Only a few days before that was Dudley's biggest problem – he was throwing a tantrum, because he couldn't be one. But Harry at that moment wasn't sure he wanted to be one even though according to his new grandparents he had to become one. "I'm sorry, Harry. It was a long day for you, wasn't it?" she asked and he nodded. Just this morning he was the Freak and now, now they wanted him to be the Prince of Wales – whatever that really meant, he wasn't even sure.

"You have to excuse us – your grandfather and me – we have been alone for five years thinking that it will only ever be us. We have lost both our son and daughter in only a few days. So, your existence is such a welcomed surprise for us. I forgot how hard this might be for you." Harry simply nodded not trusting his own voice. This lady was so nice to him, she was soft-spoken not like his aunt and uncle. "I want you to know that your grandfather would want you as his heir – it could be yours if you wanted, by blood you should be the first-in-line, but you are so young and it would be just too much for you, I believe, so I think we should wait with that. Wait until you are a grown up, how does that sound?" she questioned him. He hesitated, not entirely understanding the situation. She didn't want him to be a prince, then? He would be okay with that as long as he could live with his grandparents and he wasn't forced back to the Dursleys.

"It would only mean that you have a freer childhood, with your grandfather's younger brother staying as the heir until you are old enough to decide what you would like to do. You would still be granted the title Prince of the United Kingdom, simply your great-uncle would remain the Prince of Wales. If you ever decide that you want the Crown he will use his old title again, Duke of York and you will become the heir who is traditionally titled at the Prince of Wales," she explained, she probably saw through his confusion.

"That seems acceptable," he replied uncertainly still not grasping the concept precisely. This whole inheriting thing seemed complicated. After all his mother was not supposed to be the heir, her brother was that and now Harry was there to get it all, instead of his late uncle and yet, until now his grandfather's brother and his son were to become the next kings. It was just all too much – he knew about kings having princes for sons and princesses for daughters, but that was his all his previous knowledge and that wasn't enough now.

He didn't care about any of that though as long as his grandparents wanted him around and he told his grandmother that precisely who smiled at him.

"Don't worry Harry, we will always want you. We have made some mistakes with your mother, but I promise you that we will do everything to stop history from repeating itself." Once again he wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about, but when his eyes met their copies he could see pain in them – he looked exactly like that when he was sad about his parents, he decided.

The dinner was a fairly silent affair after that – he realized how tired he was, especially mentally. He was thrown into a completely different world without having time to even take a breath. His grandmother realized his problem probably, because she didn't force him to talk. They exchanged some small talk about the weather and the beauty of the palace, but that was it. Soon after Harry was escorted back to his room – which he was thankful for, because he would have never found his way back. The lady never said a word though, so he didn't either – he simply didn't have the energy to be polite. As soon as they arrived to his room and he said good night to the lady he changed into the pyjama which was on the bed without even brushing his teeth. He knew that he should have visited the bathroom, but he was too tired to even care about the state of his teeth. The bed was so soft and warm that the moment his head hit the pillow he was sleeping.

He didn't open his eyes the moment he woke up. He had a very strange dream about finding out that he was the member of the English royal family. But that wasn't the best part – in his dream he had grandparents. It was a funny dream, he decided, because the said grandparents were the King and the Queen of England, but he loved it. It was strange though, how Aunt Petunia wasn't shouting for him to get up. And why was his cupboard so light? Why was his bed so comfortable?

He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to realize that not all of it was a dream, it couldn't have been, because he was after all in a beautiful room, no doubt in the Buckingham Palace. But surely, this was part of the dream itself still. However, he felt himself wide awake and he even pinched his arm, and a hiss escaped him as the result of the sudden pain.

There was a knock on the door which surprised Harry even more. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do so he uncertainly told the person on the other side of the door to come in. He quickly got out of the bed, but he couldn't see any clothes – not even the ones he surely left discarded only yesterday evening, so he was standing there in his pyjamas. At least they were nice, dark blue coloured and fit him perfectly, so he couldn't have looked that much of a fool.

"Ah, Mr Potter, good morning. Her Majesty The Queen asked me to check on you. Your breakfast will be served here in your room if it's alright with you and you can find some clothes to put on in your bathroom," a woman around her thirties told him in complete business mode, it reminded him of Uncle Vernon when he hosted dinners for his business partners. He wasn't sure what the young woman knew or didn't know so he didn't trust himself with an answer. He just nodded and thanked her. She left and he got dressed, once again he found clean jeans and this time a white shirt, also there was undergarment, socks and even shoes prepared for him. By the time he left the bathroom a table found its way to his room with a chair right next to it and the table was full of food. He was amazed by the variety of breakfast dishes and he couldn't help, but eat a bit of everything from eggs to cheese. He was just finishing a glass of orange juice when the door opened and the same lady appeared. Now he had the time truly look at her – she was a slender woman with bushy brown hair in a forced ponytail and sleek glasses on her nose. She was wearing a black pantsuit and there were various coloured folders in her hand. She worked as some sort of manager he guessed.

"If you are ready, Mr Potter, His and Her Majesty would like to speak with you. I am to escort you to His Majesty's office," she told him and he put the glass down. He stood up and looked at the mess he has made and glanced at the woman uncertainly. She didn't seem like someone who appreciated chaos. Like his grandmother he had a no-nonsense look about her, one that suggested that he should never mess with her.

"Your breakfast will be cleared by the time you come back, Mr Potter. You shouldn't let His and Her Majesty wait," she ordered him and he nodded with a sigh. He shot a quick glance again to the table but he let the lady escort him to his grandparents.

"How can I call you, ma'am?" he asked curiously. Yesterday he was too tired to talk, but it was a new day and it seemed that he was to remain in this place so he guessed he should get to know the people around. She was startled by his question, apparently she wasn't used to being asked a personal question.

"My name is Jane Brown and I work for the Private Secretary's Office," she said with a small smile. When Harry looked confused she started telling him all about the five departments of the Royal Household and all the jobs one could hold while working for the monarchy. She never once asked who he was and why he was even there for which he was thankful, because he wasn't sure how he could have replied to that question. When they arrived to the aforementioned office he said good bye to her and was happy that she didn't accompany him in, because this way he didn't have to pretend the usage of formalities between him and his grandparents. He just slipped into the office where his grandparents were obviously having a private conversation, though they greeted him warmly.

"Harry, my boy, I am so happy to see you. I trust you have slept well?" His grandfather even patted him on his shoulder. That was something Uncle Vernon would have never done if he wasn't forced. He nodded and offered a shy smile. The whole having-grandparents thing was still very new to him and he wasn't sure what reaction they wanted from him, so he went with minimal.

His grandmother on the other hand gave him a half-hug which was a nice way to start day, he noted. She then turned towards her husband and Harry felt a bit out of place. He was always shooed away when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had a 'grown-up conversation'.

"Are you sure Henry that this is the moment to inform the family?" his grandmother asked simply. Harry wasn't sure what this was about. He tried to pretend not to exist, so the two of them can have a private conversation but to his surprise his grandfather turned to him.

"Harry, I have left you alone with your grandmother yesterday right after we have arrived, because I had some business to do. Among other things, I have called my brother and asked him and his family to come up to London. I want you to meet them," he stated firmly and glanced at his wife.

"But, Henry," his grandmother started, but Harry hoped that she wouldn't be able to convince his grandfather, because though he was a bit frightened, he did want to meet the rest of his family. He always thought that the Dursleys were his only living relatives and now he got to know that he had a whole bunch of them.

He looked at his grandfather who was watching the street from the window. He turned towards Harry's grandmother though when he was asked.

"They are here in London, all of them now, by request even Mary Margaret has left her boarding school just for this family… occasion," he stated and Harry's grandmother nodded.

"But we should have prepared them to the news somehow, shouldn't we?" Harry felt a bit bad that he was about to cause shock to his own new family. His existence was going to be such a big surprise that his grandma wanted to prepare the others.

"How, my dear? Harry is a charming boy, I am sure that my brother and his family will receive him with open arms." For a moment he caught his grandmother's eyes, which he found easy to read even when her face was emotionless. He guessed that it was like looking into a mirror, as her eyes were so similar to his he always knew what emotions her eyes displayed. She didn't seem to agree with her husband at that moment.

"I cannot see Sarah, Mary Margaret or Christian having any problems with a new family member, but you know Philip. Not to mention that Edward took after his father, he is just like Philip," his grandmother said like the matter was obvious. However, Harry didn't know any of the people mentioned so he didn't understand it at all. His grandfather nodded and took a step closer to the pair of them. "Shouldn't we tell them separately?"

"I don't see how that would help. Sarah will be able to calm down Philip, and the younger children will reason with Edward. It's better to be over with it." Harry felt a bit like an outsider even though he knew that they were talking about him. Still, without knowing this Philip, Sarah or Edward his grandparents could have been speaking in Chinese, he wouldn't have understood anything less.

"I will meet all of these people now?" he asked excitedly, though the balloon of happiness quickly burst the second he realized who these were: the other members of the royal family. He was always told by his uncle how good-for-nothing he was. He couldn't imagine that these people who were so important and well-known would all like him.

"Yes, sweetheart. Your great-uncle Philip and great-aunt Sarah and your cousins once removed, Edward, Christian and Mary," she said slowly probably for giving him some time to understand the relationships. He nodded understanding, though the 'great' and the 'removed' thing was unclear for him, but he knew well what the other words meant, after all he has been living in the same house as Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley, his cousin.

"Harry, some might say things they will later regret. So, try not to take every sentence seriously. They do not know you yet, they will simply say things without knowing exactly what they are talking about," she warned him. He nodded, though after this warning he wasn't sure he was ready for this meeting, he felt uneasy. However, he didn't have a choice. The door of the study opened and a man appeared and bowed.

"Your Majesties," he greeted Harry's grandparents. The way he spoke told Harry that this was not one of his newfound relatives just yet, he was too formal with his grandparents. "His Royal Highness, Philip, Prince of Wales, Her Royal Highness, Sarah, Princess of Wales and His Royal Highness Edward…" the man started, but was interrupted by the king.

"Thank you, Jacob. Would you let them in?" he asked, clearly not caring about his own family's titles. The man nodded and disappeared for a second. However, when the door opened again a different man came in. He was in an elegant suit even though this was supposed to be a simple family meeting. He was around fifty with salt and pepper hair and bright blue eyes which were familiar, though Harry quickly realized that his grandfather (and his Aunt Petunia) had the same eyes. This must be his grandpa's younger brother then, Uncle Philip.

He was quickly followed by a woman younger than him, not that she was around Harry's age. He guessed that she must have been his great-uncle's wife, Aunt Sarah. She had a heart-shaped face, curly brown hair which didn't quite reach her shoulders and big innocent looking brown eyes. She was a petite woman much like his grandmother.

Two young men around their twenties if he had to guess were right behind her, both at least a head taller than his aunt. One had a bit longer blondish hair and the same eyes as his father and uncle, while the other was a brunette with brown eyes, he must have taken after his mother. These must have been his cousins Edward and Christian, but he couldn't guess which one was which.

A girl came in as well before the door was closed. She was obviously younger than the boys, the school uniform she was wearing proved that. It consisted of a dark blue skirt which was a bit too short on the tall girl, a white blouse and a jacket in the same colour as the skirt with a golden crest. From where he was standing Harry couldn't make out what was on the crest. She was how Harry imagined a princess with pale skin, brownish blonde hair and those blue eyes many of Harry's new relatives seemed to have.

"I hope you know Henry that we had left important businesses behind just to be here," the man Harry assumed was his Uncle Philip stated. His grandfather greeted his brother with a handshake and then he gave a kiss on the cheek to the woman - Aunt Sarah - Harry reminded himself. Both of his grandparents greeted the younger generation as well, while he was standing awkwardly being left behind.

"I am truly sorry that I have asked you here so suddenly, but this is a family case, a serious one," his grandfather started and Harry straightened himself knowing that in a moment the attention would shift to him.

"This?" one of the boys asked, the blonde one. He seemed to be the oldest of his cousins, at least he was the one who held himself with the biggest confidence.

"Who is the little boy?" his new aunt asked. "My name is Sarah, what is yours?" she asked kindly, and Harry looked at his grandparents waiting for permission to speak. When his grandfather nodded he answered.

"My name is Harry." The woman smiled at him warmly so he did the same. She was nice, he decided. He hoped that his cousins took after their mother.

"Sarah, it is not the time for making acquaintances," his great-uncle stated rather firmly. Harry watched as the girl and the brunette boy mimicked their father behind his back, and the blonde boy looked at them warningly which made them stop and regain their previous calm state. He must have been really the oldest to have such a control over his siblings.

"Actually, brother, it is," his grandfather replied which made all the newcomers pay attention.

"I thought that we were asked here because of a _family_ emergency," the other elderly questioned.

"Yes, you were. I would like everyone to take place, because this is a serious topic," his grandpa ordered so Harry sat down on the nearest couch. He was now facing the family of his great-uncle. He noticed how the two pairs of blue and a pair of brown eyes were on him as his three cousins were watching him like hawks.

"Why is this boy here then? Is he the child of one of the staff? Why don't you just send him out?" the blonde boy asked and Harry opened his mouth to answer that he was told to be in this room, but one look at his grandparents and he knew that he shouldn't speak.

"Don't worry, Edward. He is here, because we wanted him to hear this conversation," his grandmother assured his cousin. Now at least he knew that the blonde boy was Edward and then logically the brunette was Christian. However, what she said didn't seem to reassure his relatives, because his cousins looked at him even more strangely.

"Would you please enlighten us, Henry? Mary must go back to school as soon as possible, we don't want her to miss out on much." Though, in Harry's opinion Mary didn't seem to mind her missing some of her lessons.

"Oh, yes. Even when she is there she has a hard time passing," Christian said with a wicked smile and the younger girl gave him a death glare, but remained completely still. Once again their brother looked at them and it was enough to end their conversation.

"As much as I find your sibling bickering interesting, I would like everyone to be serious," his grandmother stated and Harry suspected that under the bickering part she didn't only mean Mary and Christian, but the older generation of brothers as well.

"Are you going to raise this boy? Is it the reason why he is here?" his new aunt asked his grandmother. She smiled softly at Harry and he did the same. So far from the family of his grandpa's brother he liked her the most.

"Yes, Sarah," the queen agreed. Harry had to remind himself that even he knew about these people, he has seen them many times on the front page of Aunt Petunia's magazines, they were well-known, many were watching them, so they must have learned to hide their feelings. Uncle Vernon would have been purple by now after receiving shocking news, while his aunt would be shrieking. On the other hand his newly found relatives didn't even seem mildly confused or shocked, they simply shifted their attention to him and he was met with curious pairs of blue and brown eyes.

"Adopting a child? I know that losing your children were hard on you, but this is ridiculous," Uncle Philip stated conversationally.

"Philip, they have the right like everyone else," Aunt Sarah replied, she was clearly not happy with her husband. She didn't sound angry though, she was merely stating her point.

" _They_ , no, _we_ are not like everyone else." Harry watched as his cousins nodded along. He was always told by Uncle Vernon that he wasn't normal, so he guessed than he did belong to this family, he could fit even if he was a freak. "Have you thought about the child? How much easier his life would be with a nice family with three children living in a cottage with a dog?"

"We have considered every possibility considering Harry's future, Philip, and the conclusion was that it is in his best interest to stay with us," his grandmother said firmly.

"Harry, would you like to live with… them?" Aunt Sarah tried to find the best way to describe his grandparents probably, but ended up pointing at them even though Harry knew (thanks to Miss Kern) that pointing to others was impolite.

"Yes, Mrs…" He wasn't sure how to address the nice lady. "Ma'am," he said eventually remembering that he has heard others saying that to his grandmother. She nodded with a smile, so he must have said the right thing.

"You cannot judge Uncle Henry's and Aunt Alexandra's decision by the word of a five-year-old. What child would not want to live in a palace? He does not even understand what is going on." Judging by the blonde boy's – Edward's - face he could have been speaking about the weather, he was so good at concealing his emotions. Aunt Sarah looked at him for a moment, but then she nodded slowly.

"I'm six," Harry stated.

"I have to agree with you, son. I do not approve of your decision, brother," Uncle Philip said calmly. Harry wasn't happy with this answer though as this man, his new uncle didn't want him to be part of the family. He just hoped that most of his new relatives would accept him.

"I think you need to fully understand the situation before you judge," his grandfather replied in the same tone. It was a nice change, that even though they obviously were not on the same page they weren't shouting with each other. His uncle always shouted when someone did not agree with him (except if it was Dudley).

"Then explain it. Why would you think that raising him would be the best solution? Who is this boy, anyway? Where did you find him?" his uncle question his grandfather. Uncle Philip seemed like a more polite version of Uncle Vernon, but Harry still didn't find him exactly kind. He wasn't shouting, but his words weren't as kind and warm as Aunt Sarah's.

"He is my grandson," the moment his grandfather said out the words everyone except Harry and his grandmother started speaking at the same time. "Silence." Came the order from the king and everyone stopped talking. The attention was on Harry, he felt as everyone was analysing him. He didn't quite like it, especially knowing that they would be disappointed by the result, as he didn't think that he looked anything like his grandfather. The only feature he got from his grandparents in his opinion was his green eyes, but even those came from his grandmother's side.

"Ah, I almost forgot about your _other_ daughter. Petunia, how is she?" Philip asked with a wide smile. Harry didn't like how the older man was looking at the king. He remembered though that Aunt Petunia was a secret, she shouldn't have existed. A _mistake_ , the word rang in his ears. His great-uncle was probably very much against making any mistake, he would have to look out for that.

"I thought that your grandson's name starts with D… Duncan? No, Durant?" Aunt Sarah asked thoughtfully.

"Dudley. His name is Dudley Dursley," Harry said softly forgetting for a moment that his grandparents were more than capable of handling the situation and it would be better if he just remained silent.

"Your brother then? I didn't know there were two of you," she said with a smile, and he shook his head.

"He is my cousin," Harry stated simply, which reminded him how Dudley replied when his grandparents visited Privet Drive and they found him in the cupboard. He was surprised to see that Uncle Philip got up. He didn't seem the type to be easily surprised and still, he looked confused, but at the same time angered. No one started speaking this time, but his cousins did share a look.

"Another, Henry? Was this before or after you got married?" he asked with malice in his voice, but he was still using a low tone. _This_? Harry didn't understand what his great-uncle was suggesting, but based on his grandparents expression they clearly did.

"You have misunderstood young Harry here," his grandfather said simply. Harry felt bad, because he has obviously said something wrong and now his uncle was angry at his grandpa, because of him.

"It's not that hard to put it together. I'm sorry, Sandra. If this came out… Two children out of wedlock," he said, but Harry's grandmother shook her head. Were his new uncle suggesting that Aunt Petunia wasn't his Mum's only half-sibling? He was just as confused now as the rest of the room even though he was supposed to be this conversation's topic.

"You really don't understand, Phil, but it's not a surprise, the situation is very unique," she said trying to convince her brother-in-law. Aunt Sarah was watching Harry and she suddenly gasped. She looked between him and his grandmother with wide doe-like eyes.

"I think I understand. His eyes…" she said softly and his grandmother nodded with a small smile. She must have realized that he had the same eyes as his grandmother, and then it would be logical that he was related to her as well not just to the king.

"I do not understand what is going on, but today is Lissa's birthday and I want to be back at school," Mary said in a somewhat bored tone. She obviously didn't like the tense and mysterious situation.

"Yes, I agree. I have to get going soon, because I have programme with Mandy," Edward agreed. Christian just nodded along, but Aunt Sarah shot them a look which stopped the complaining.

"If I understand the situation well, then you must stay here while we sort things out," she commanded her children who did not look happy with her decision, but they seemed to accept their fates.

"Petunia is the only child I sired out of wedlock. I have only ever had three children." Now this statement made his three new cousins a lot more interested in the situation (once again). Even Harry with his six years understood why his new relatives became interested. What his grandfather said meant that he had to be the son of the prince or the princess.

"But that would mean, that this boy is the child of Alec or Lily and that's simply impossible," Edward pointed out, and Harry wanted to say that no, he was there, so it was far from impossible, but the last time he said anything his great-uncle started to behave Uncle Vernon-like, so he wasn't about to open his mouth once again.

"Why would it be impossible, young Edward?" his grandfather asked and Harry noticed that Uncle Philip didn't look happy at all.

"Because both have been dead for five years and neither of them were married or had children. I would remember that, I was already eighteen then," he answered. Harry was not bad in maths, Miss Kern always praised his work, so he knew that Edward must be twenty-three now.

"So, your son took after you? Was this girl a pretty blonde like Barbara?" Harry didn't know any Barbaras, but from the context, how his great-uncle was taunting his grandpa he guessed that she must have been Aunt Petunia's mother.

"She was obviously dark-haired, father. Alec was ginger and the boy is black-haired," Edward pointed out. Harry was eager to hear more about his deceased relatives. So, his mother's brother had red hair just like his Mum and his grandmother. He watched how amused his grandmother looked.

"I am delighted Edward that you know genetics so well, you obviously paid attention at school but let us speak," she scolded the boy, who nodded obviously sensing the authority in his aunt's words.

"You still did not tell us where you found Harry. Did his mother appear now wanting money and recognition?" Christian asked and though Harry didn't like how he spoke about his mother he liked that his cousin referred to him by name, he didn't call him 'boy'.

"Christian, Harry's mother has died five years ago," his grandfather stated with a faraway look.

"But then where did he stay until now?" the brunette boy asked curiously.

"With his uncle and aunt. However, they were not the guardians Harry deserved. That is why we are going to take him in." Harry noticed that both Christian and Mary and their mother as well looked at him with pity. They seemed to guess what his grandfather meant under 'not good guardians'.

"So, an orphan. Who was his mother, you still didn't answer that question," Uncle Philip reminded his brother. Harry caught his grandfather's eyes.

"Lily," he said simply, but the pain was evident in his clear blue eyes.

"As in the Princess Royal?" his uncle gasped and his grandmother shot him a look which was not exactly nice.

"As in your niece, Phil," she corrected him.

"Then obviously I have made a mistake and it was your daughter who took after you," Uncle Philip stated simply. He seemed to be over his shock quickly.

"You assume too much brother. You do not let me talk, instead you make up theories without the required information. First you assume that my son made the same mistakes I have done and now you suspect the same about my daughter." His grandfather didn't seem angry instead disappointed.

"Lily was what, three years older than Edward? She would be now twenty-six and yet, here is a boy who is six and you say that she didn't make any mistakes?" his brother questioned Harry's grandfather.

"Yes, that is exactly what I say. You are right, Lily would only be twenty-six if she was alive. However, she was married when she died," he replied and with one sentence the whole room stilled. Every pair of eyes (except for his grandparents') were on Harry who never liked attention, so he felt uncomfortable. It wasn't only his great-uncle who jumped up now, but Edward as well.

"You are telling me, that Lily got married before the boy was born? At what, eighteen? And you did _not_ know about it or about the fact that you have a grandson?" Uncle Philip questioned his brother. Harry watched as his grandparents' expression darkened.

"You know as well how Lily left. She asked us not to look for her. She asked for a bit of freedom which we hesitantly gave her. We did not have much choice to be honest as she was very stubborn. You… you cannot exactly understand. One day you will, but not now. That is a tale for another day. She was different in so many ways… We knew that she had a serious relationship with a boy, we just did not know how serious it was. She practically married him just after she left us," his grandmother told his relatives who all looked like they have just seen a ghost except Aunt Sarah.

"Harry has the same eyes Lily did, your eyes Sandra," she stated and his grandmother nodded.

"You are telling us that the boy is not only your grandson, but he is legitimate as well?" Edward asked slowly as if he wasn't believing any word he has just said. Even Mary looked interested now even though she seemed to give up paying attention a long time ago.

"I told you that it was a strange situation and you will have a hard time believing it." No one seemed to care about it though, everyone was still watching Harry who wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. At least the Dursleys usually tried to pretend that he didn't exist.

"Hey, I don't want to be only the _fifth_ in line," Mary said suddenly, which made Edward still. He straightened himself and looked at the king.

"Alec was your heir. With him gone it was Lily who died as well, but now you are saying that she had a son, which would make him the heir apparent," he said softly and Harry's grandfather nodded. Edward seemed crestfallen and Harry wanted to say sorry, but he wasn't sure if opening his mouth was a good idea. Still, obviously his existence made his cousin sad. So, the Dursleys were right, even the fact that he was living caused others pain.

"You cannot expect us to believe this story. There are long lost princess and princes in fairy tales but not in the real world," his great-uncle argued. Harry had to admit that he only ever heard similar in story books and the television as well, but he was just six and Miss Kern always said that there was no such a thing as impossible.

"My dear brother. Of course we will need to find Lily's papers, but if she truly got married there will be some evidence to that. Also, we will need Harry's papers as well, birth certificate and things like that. Not to mention that we will run tests to determine if he is truly related to us, but I am sure that you know that if everything is positive and he is our grandson born to Lily while she was married it is more than possible for him to be my heir," his grandfather explained his reasoning.

"What about his father?" Aunt Sarah asked curiously.

"He and Lily went to school together. We have met him few times briefly. His family was rich, he was from old money, but as far as we are concerned he was not titled. He died as well. He was an only child if I remember well, and his parents died before he finished school so I do not think that Harry has any living relatives from the paternal side," his grandmother stated. Harry felt overwhelmed with everyone staring at him. It really wasn't his fault that he existed nor was it that he was born when his parents were already married.

"How precise is your information? How sure are you about the origins of the boy?" his great-uncle asked calmly.

"I would not have called you here all if I was not at least fairly sure about the situation," his grandfather prompted. Mary, his youngest new cousin smiled.

"Wicked. Disney will surely make a movie out of _this_ ," she stated and Christian nodded with a similar smile. "I can't wait to know who will play _me_."

"Mary Margaret, it is not the time for jokes," his great-uncle warned the young girl. Harry looked curiously at her as she was the closest to him in age. He decided that she was probably around fifteen.

"The whole situation is a joke," Edward muttered. Harry has been feeling like that ever since his grandparents appeared in Surrey. His whole life turned upside down and everything felt like a dream. He still wondered if this wasn't a sick joke made by the Dursleys. But no, they had no sense of humour at all.

"What would you say dear brother if we let the younger generation here while we speak about the boring details?" his grandfather asked Uncle Philip and Harry panicked. His cousins didn't seem as bad as Dudley, but he still didn't know them and he was about to be left alone with them.

"So now we have to babysit as well?" Edward asked while crossing his arms. Harry started to get used to the emotionless expressions and focus on other details, because other than him everyone was in control of their expression in the room. He must have lost his control – his siblings found the situation amusing, but not him. He was upset, the calm façade he had has slipped away.

"You should get to know your cousin," Aunt Sarah answered which seemed to surprise even her children. Harry smiled at her in gratitude. Maybe there was still some hope, and his new family would get to like him.

"I hope you will not forget that he is family, treat him like that. We will be back soon," his grandfather warned his cousins and the four grown-ups left the room. Harry was left alone with three young adults all way older than him, three strangers who didn't seem to like him in an office in a palace. Yes, his life did become quite weird.

He got up awkwardly and thought of something to say. Should he say hi or maybe introduce himself? Before he could decide the girl got up and stepped closer to him.

"Harry, interesting name, not one of the usual royal ones. I'm Mag, don't let them fool you with Mary Margaret," she stated with a small smile. While introducing herself both boys got up as well, but he noticed that Edward didn't get closer to their little club instead went to the windows.

"Nice to meet you," he muttered and he felt himself blush. He wasn't sure how to behave around these people, because his other cousin, Dudley was not a good example, and they were princes and princess respectively. Though, he was about to become one as well if he understood the situation completely well.

"Don't worry, I'm not really angry. There isn't much difference between being the fourth and the fifth," she said with an easy smile. Christian stepped beside her and he seemed to analyse Harry.

"Imagine what the media will think. I mean I don't think that anyone thought that something like this could happen. Getting married and having a child without anyone realizing when you are the second-in-line… I always knew that Lily was somewhat different and special, but this," Christian stated with something like respect in his eyes. Harry wasn't even sure if he was talking to him or to his sister.

"Well, I imagine that for weeks at least the tabloids will have something to write about. All those wild theories, I can't wait to read some of them," Mag said with a wicked glint in her blue eyes.

"Amusement? That's what this is for you?" Harry was surprised to see that the older boy left the windows behind and reached them. Both Mag and Christian turned to him, clearly he was talking to them and not Harry.

"Should we cry, be angry with the whole world or what?" Mag questioned her oldest brother. "Throw a tantrum, maybe?"

"You have to admit Ed that this is a big story," Christian added. Harry looked between the brothers, one with an easy smile the other with a dark look. He felt himself awfully, because clearly his oldest cousin was unhappy because of him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and looked down. He felt out of place and incredibly guilty, though he wasn't sure whatever for. He had nothing to do with the circumstances of his birth.

"Ed, you are being a jerk. You are angry at a six-year-old for being born," Mag scoffed and Christian seemed amused. However, the third cousin obviously didn't like his siblings' reaction to the situation. Harry himself was just standing awkwardly looking between the siblings.

"No, I'm angry at the boy for taking my crown," he said hastily running his hand through his hair. Christian shook his head.

"It was supposed to be Alec's crown, not Father's or yours. Lily's maybe and now her son's." At the 'son' part the younger boy turned towards Harry and smiled at him softly.

"It's funny how you look nothing like Lily or Aunt Sandra in general, but you have exactly the same eyes. You couldn't deny being hers or related to us, really. We just didn't want to see it, I guess." Harry wasn't sure how to answer to that.

"I didn't even know her name until I've met my grandparents," he muttered remembering the moment when he asked who Lily was. It was only a moment later he realized what he has just said. He looked up and noted the pity in the eyes of the younger siblings and even the eldest seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"I won't pretend that everything was great between your grandparents and her, and besides them I don't think anyone knows why your mother left, but I think she would like you to be here," Christian offered with a weak smile.

"She ran away, we didn't hear anything from her for about three years and then she was found _dead_. If all of this true, her own parents didn't know she got married and had a child. Surely, she wouldn't want him to be here when she didn't want it for herself," Edward told off his younger brother. Harry had no idea which side of the story to accept, and he looked helplessly towards the fourth occupant of the room.

"You just admitted that Harry is Lily's," Mag winked at Harry and then turned towards her brother with a wide grin on her face. "See, you believe it yourself."

"I said, if this wild tale is true, _if_ , Mary, _if_ ," he replied.

"Well, I guess I got sick of being the youngest anyway. Though it's a bit hard to imagine, being married at eighteen and she must have had Harry then at twenty. Wow, in five years I could have a baby," the princess stated and her brothers looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't even think about it. You want to baby someone? Harry is here, play with him. He is just six, he will surely appreciate it," Christian offered clearly fearing that his sister would run off to have a baby in couple of years, though Harry thought that she was just playing with her brothers. She did seem baffled by the idea of having a baby so young. Even at six he understood that most have babies later than his parents did. She turned towards Harry and eyed him for a few seconds and then she grinned.

"So, what's your favourite animal, Harry?" she asked curiously. He was a bit shy at first, only saying a word when he was asked, but after a few minutes of constant questions mainly about his preferences he relaxed a bit. The two eldest cousins were conversing between each other in the corner, but when Harry warmed up to Mary Margaret – no, Mag – he corrected himself, Christian joined the little gathering.

"No, horses are much better than dogs," Christian said with a grin. Harry decided that he liked his new cousins a lot more when they were smiling.

"I've never really seen a horse before," he admitted. He grew up in the suburbs and he has never before left it. You couldn't find many horses at Privet Drive.

"We will have to teach you to ride, polo is the best game," Christian said with much enthusiasm.

"The only thing you are good at, Chris, it's a fact," Edward joined the conversation with a small smile. Once he was there he didn't exclude himself anymore and they continued talking about various topics. Harry decided not much later that his new cousins were a lot better than his previous one. Maybe, he really has found a family.


	6. I - Partial Past

_**Author's note:** Hey! If you haven't read about Harry not being (yet) officially a prince, please check the previous chapter's author note where I have posted an update before analysing an aspect I've just recently realized. Also, the story is going to become quicker now until we reach Hogwarts age when it will of course slow down once again. And from now on we will have plenty of canon characters to appear. :3 Harry's schools are based on real schools, schools English princes really tend to attend, but the names (except for Eton) and a few details are made up (and for example the uniform's colour is changed). In the upcoming chapters a few times the point of view will shift - simply, because Harry wouldn't be invited to a few grown-up talks that are needed... He is six after all._

* * *

 _ **UPDATE (22-03-2016):** Yes, I did delete the chapter. The original version of this chapter really was choppy. Sorry for that, it seems that yesterday I was unable to write, I shouldn't have forced, but it's break, so I wanted to update. I hope you like the new version more. Only one big change was made, but that will come up countless times over the next few chapters if you don't want to re-read it._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Partial Past**

Harry wasn't sure what to expect from his first weekend with his grandparents, but it surely didn't turn out anything like he imagined. Simply, because they have left. Okay, it was somewhat more complicated than that, actually so complex that he didn't understand fully. They went to Windsor Castle for the whole weekend to entertain one important foreign politician or another. Harry hasn't even heard about the country before where the political figure came from. He wanted to join his grandparents, not because he was so curious about that important person, but because he wanted to spend more time with his new family. However, he was told that he was too young and he didn't know enough of how these events go and no one even knew about him yet.

However, he wasn't to spend an entire weekend alone, so he was shipped off first thing on Saturday morning to Kensington Palace. He was surprised to learn that his Aunt Sarah, Uncle Philip and his new cousins all lived there and they were happy to look after him for the time being. He was curious of who phrased that sentence, who from his new family was happy to spend time with him – probably his new aunt, he decided.

"I thought they live outside of London," he told his grandmother when she proposed the idea. Wasn't it a big deal that they came to London to meet him? Then his grandmother explained to him that they weren't in town then, because they were doing their royal duties. _Royal duties_ , Harry shuddered at the expression, not knowing exactly what it meant. He was pretty sure now that such things as gardening or cleaning weren't among them, but he had no idea what was. He was just about to ask his grandmother when she started talking about what clothes to take with himself, not that he cared about it.

Harry then had to say good bye to his grandparents and it was a bigger deal than he first thought. When he looked into the green eyes of his grandmother the first thing that came to his mind was if he was ever going to see her again. It was a pretty illogical thought, he knew that in two days they were coming back and even until then he was to spend time with his grandpa's brother's family, but still.

"I will miss you," he said softly and his grandmother smiled at him. She hugged him, to which by now he started to get used to. She felt so warm and caring.

"Don't worry, my dear chap, we will be back by Sunday evening," his grandpa said with a small smile, and he tousled his hair, which Harry found especially funny as his hair was messy enough.

"You promise?" he asked quietly, not trusting his own voice. Until now he was always happy to see his guardians leave home, but these weren't the Dursleys. No, his grandparents showed him more love in like two days than his Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon in five years. He might have been young, but he understood what that meant – his grandparents cared about him, and he wanted that. He wanted to feel the warm feeling he got every time they showed their love for him for the rest of his life.

"Of course, Harry, we promise. You will get sick of us, we will spend so much time together, I promise," his grandfather said with a wink which just seemed so out of place. His grandfather was a very solemn and formal man after all.

His grandparents accompanied him on his ride to Kensington Palace which made him extremely happy. He wasn't sure why, but just sitting next to them made him feel better. He supposed it was still hard to believe that he had grandparents who wanted him around. It also eased the pain inside his chest that the idea of them leaving left. Yes, they were going away for the weekend, but they would be back soon – very soon.

Once his door was opened Harry got see another palace as well. How many more were there? He was amazed by Kensington just as much as Buckingham, though in many ways it was less impressing. He wondered if he was ever going to get used to the idea of living in palaces, though.

"Harry, sweetheart, it's good to see you again," his Aunt Sarah said with a wide smile which lit her face up and she looked younger than she was. His Uncle Philip stood behind her, but he didn't seem as happy to see him as his wife did. Harry didn't like the stoic expression on his uncle's face, but one look on the smile on her aunt's face and he couldn't feel bad. It couldn't have been fake – she was glad that he was there.

After another series of saying good bye he was led into the palace. He was told that Mag (though his new relatives instead of calling her Mary Margaret) had already gone back to school and his other cousins, Edward and Christian continued doing their royal duties. His Aunt then started talking about some charity event, not that he understood how they have changed the topic and what that had to do with anything. However, he wasn't comfortable with asking questions. It was one thing to question his grandparents, but completely different to ask questions from his new aunt and uncle, he decided.

"I'm needed now," his Uncle Philip stated just after they entered a series of rooms where according to his aunt he would stay for the weekend. He nodded simply and said good bye to his uncle while he watched his aunt looking not exactly approvingly at the older man.

"Then it's just the two of us now, Harry. Why don't we sit down and you could tell me about yourself," she suggested with a smile, though he wasn't sure that he liked the idea. What was he supposed to say? He was very far from interesting, the Dursleys always said so, and they were never interested what has happened to him unless he was in trouble, so why would she want to talk about _him_ of all things?

He sat down on a sofa though just as she said and after being asked he took a piece of cake.

"I'm very sorry that we could hardly talk, but your grandmother has said so many things about you already," she said with a smile after taking place right next to him. Harry felt his cheeks warm by the attention. He dearly hoped that his grandma had only good things to say – he didn't want to disappoint any of his family. _Family_ , it was still such a foreign thought, he had family. He didn't know what to say, and she seemed to sense it, so just like Mag did she started asking many different questions from him.

"When is your birthday?" she asked with a smile. He answered that it was the end of July.

She asked many questions about school and what he liked. It felt strange that a grown-up would be so interested in his life, only his grandparents seemed to be that way, it never happened before he has met them. He wanted to tell his aunt that she didn't really need to do this, she must have had millions of better things to do, but she just kept on asking things and commenting what he has said and he didn't want to disturb her.

"Harry, have you been happy since you have left your Aunt Petunia?" she asked softly and he nodded without thinking. This entire prince thing seemed overly-complicated to him and he wasn't sure that he could do it, but he has never felt so... loved before. Yes, loved. His Aunt Petunia might have provided enough food for him to get around, but she and his Uncle Vernon didn't care about him not to mention love him.

"Yes, my grandparents are very... nice," he struggled to find a fitting word and he didn't want to share his private thoughts with Aunt Sarah, because while he liked her very much, they have just met and he didn't exactly have good experience when it came to aunts. There was knocking on the door and after Aunt Sarah told the person to come in the door opened. It was a young woman in business attire and she seemed very surprised to find Harry there. She curtsied and greeted his aunt and then she looked uncomfortable.

"Harry, darling. Would you mind waiting outside for a few minutes? I have to talk with Miss Smith," she asked him and he nodded. He left the room and closed the door behind himself. He was usually a good boy and he did what he was told, but to be honest, he was curious. He has seen parts of the palace while they came in, but not enough. He started walking around, but never going far away from the corridor he was supposed to be waiting patiently. Harry was just walking on a corridor, looking in every direction with curiosity when a woman rushed through it. She looked at him with wide eyes when she nearly knocked him over.

"Boy, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here, this is the Prince of Wales' and the Princesses of Wales' private residence," she started. Harry opened his mouth to tell her that he was staying in this apartment, but the woman was a whirlwind. She even had crazy dark hair which reminded Harry of a microphone, it was so curly and big. She grabbed his hand though not too strongly, so it didn't hurt and started pulling Harry with her. For a moment Harry thought of telling her that he was Aunt Sarah's and Uncle Philip's guest and there was a mistake, but then he saw a card in her neck saying that she was working in the Palace, so he thought that she might know what she was doing, so she let her drag him around. Not that he had many chances telling her as she was an unstoppable force when it came to talking and she even seemed to forget that she was talking to anyone because she gave no space for any reaction.

"You should have followed the tourist guide, never leave the official route. Where are your parents anyway? Or are you here with school, because that's even a trickier situation, we would have to call your parents as well and obviously the teacher then wasn't doing the supposed job well, so the school had to be notified also. Why were you walking around anyway? Was His or Her Royal Highness in their apartment? Were you listening to their private conversations?" And it went like that while they crossed pretty much the entire palace. He had seen the palace from the outside, so he knew that it wasn't small, but he was still surprised how much you had to walk when you lived in a castle. He realized soon why most people lived in smaller houses or flats. Living in a palace was exhausting especially as the lady dragging him was pretty tall with long legs and she seemed to be in great hurry. If Harry wasn't always pretty quick (as he was told in school that he was), he would have had a hard time keeping up with her.

They abruptly stopped and Harry soon realized why. They obviously left the living corners as where they were must have been the part of the palace which was opened for tourist with texts everywhere about what one could see and red cordons all around stopping people from touching the old furniture. He also heard the unmistakable noises of a tourist group coming from a room right next to the one where he was standing. The lady holding him seemed conflicted for a moment then she looked at him.

"Stay here boy until I'm back with someone who will question you and your parents. The group will join you in this room in a few minutes and then you can re-unite with your guardians," she stated and before he could answer, he left as tornado once again, probably knocking over someone else in the process as well. Harry thought about going back to Aunt Sarah's apartment but in the running they have done, he didn't have the opportunity to pay much attention to the route they have taken. He supposed that once the lady was back (this time with someone who may even pay attention to him), he would have his chance to tell them that there had been a mistake (because now he was sure that while the lady did work here, she has made one) and that he was supposed to be with his Aunt Sarah… Princess Sarah, he corrected himself.

So, once again he was standing alone in the palace waiting for a grown-up, and once again he was disturbed. This time a man left the room where the guiding was obviously taking place (he even heard a few words when the guide raised his voice).

"Excuse me, do you know where the toilette is?" he asked politely not looking at him. When Harry opened his mouth to say "No, I'm sorry, sir." he was stopped by the vocal reaction of the man.

"Harry? Is it really you?" he asked and he bent down to be on Harry's eye level. The man couldn't be very old, Harry supposed, not much older than his two older cousins. Maybe around the same age as his parents would be if they were still alive? He had light brown hair and while Harry was told at school never to talk to strangers he didn't seem scary at all in his white shirt and black trousers. Also, he had the look of a teacher, Harry supposed – he was reminded of one of his teachers, Mr Gordon who looked a lot like this man only he was a bit older with darker hair.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think we have met," he stated softly looking around, not knowing what to do with this man. He supposed was the man not as non-scary as he looked, the group was close enough to hear him. The man seemed crestfallen like he hoped for a different answer, but then his expression changed.

"Is your name Harry James Potter?" the man once again asked and Harry stilled. He found strange that the man guessed his first name correctly, but it was a pretty common and simply name, it could have been even a nickname for another name like Henry. But now that he has said his entire name it surely wasn't a coincidence. He looked into the light eyes of the man and for a second he felt some sort of recognition. He couldn't place the man in front of him, but he did seem familiar to him. If this happened a few days before he would have easily answered that yes that was his name. But now he was supposed to be a big secret – what if this man knew something about why he was in this palace the first place?

The fact that he seemed troubled by the question was probably a good enough answer to the man, because he continued speaking and what he said stunned Harry once again.

"I knew your parents; we have gone to school together. They were my best friends," he stated with a small tired smile like the thought caused him pain.

"My parents?" he asked with shakily voice. He took a step closer to the man who nodded softly.

"Lily and James Potter. Though if you're here then I guess you must have heard about your mother under a different name. The Princess Royal, I believe?" he asked with a wink, but even that seemed somewhat pained, not that Harry cared much about something like that when this man obviously was speaking the truth or he was someone who guessed Harry's secret and wanted more information.

"I didn't know that you know," the man informed him like he actually knew what Harry knew and what he didn't. He remembered something though – his grandparents mentioned that his Dad's friends spent some time in Buckingham one summer. So, at least a few had to know about his mother's identity. Maybe this really was one of his father's and mother's friends?

"Who are you?" he asked softly and he seemed surprised and he suppressed a smile.

"Sorry, in my shock of seeing you, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Remus Lupin and I've known your parents since we were eleven," he stated simply, but his eyes seemed distant. "The moment I've seen you I knew who you had to be. You look just like your father, I'm sure you will be his exact copy, though with your mother's eyes. I've only ever seen that eyes in _this_ family," he stated and Harry knew what he meant by this family – the royal family, because his grandmother had the same eyes. He didn't know what to say, because his grandparents did say the exact same thing about his appearance, but if this was someone who has looked up his mother and father he might have come to the same conclusion.

"Tell me something what you could only know if you really their friend," he asked with some accusation in his voice. He couldn't dare to hope not after being told by his grandparents how many journalists would be after his story. But he did want it to be the truth – his grandparents did say themselves that they hardly knew his father and they didn't know anything about his mother once she has left school.

Mr Lupin looked at him with a thoughtful expression for a second like he was thinking of a way to convince him.

"The story about your mother going to a faraway university was completely fake. Your grandparents had no idea where she was, but she always stayed in England. She asked for a bit of time from your grandparents, she didn't just want to be a princess after we have graduated. Your grandparents also weren't happy about how serious things were between your parents, while they didn't personally have anything against your father; he wasn't exactly what they imagined for your mother. But she was a very stubborn creature," he smiled at the end and Harry's heart started beating faster. The story he has just said was a lot like the one his grandparents personally told him, but somehow it still wasn't enough for him. But before he could have asked for anything else the microphone whirlwind was back another woman with a name tag and identification card. Harry didn't know her, but she seemed to know who he was – or at least the official story about being the King's and the Queen's guest, because she seemed surprised by seeing Harry and she looked at Mr Lupin. She also turned towards the other woman.

"This is Mr Potter, he is His and Her Majesty's guest and while they are on official royal business he is staying in the apartment of the Princes and the Princess of Wales," she stated and the whirlwind gaped. She obviously didn't think that he was supposed to be in Aunt Sarah's apartment. She turned towards Mr Lupin then.

"And who are you? Mr Potter is His and Her Majesty's guest, why were you talking to him?" Well, she did seem to have a change of heart pretty quickly. Mr Lupin opened his mouth, but before he could even reply another random person appeared pretty much out of nowhere. Okay, that wasn't exactly the truth, because she entered through the door, Harry supposed, but he didn't exactly expect to see her, Aunt Sarah. The whole situation kind of reminded him of one out of a movie, which was bad, because he was supposed to be invisible, remaining undetected until his heritage was announced.

"Harry, oh, God, I have been looking for you everywhere!" Aunt Sarah said happily once she stumbled upon their little group. The exact same moment to make matters even worse the tour group at long last entered the room. The tour guide looked at their strange little group, while one tourist quickly recognized Aunt Sarah and after a loud "Princess Sarah!" shriek everyone started taking photos with their cameras. Harry panicked not knowing what to do and he looked at his aunt who seemed not to like the tourists who wanted to come closer to them. Eventually whirlwind became quite useful, because the same way she paralyzed Harry, she did the entire tourist group. His aunt grabbed his hand and he was once again led to another room while he noticed that the other palace worker and Mr Lupin stayed behind as well.

"What happened to you?" Aunt Sarah asked with crossed arms and raised eyebrows in an empty room.

"The whirlwind grabbed me," he answered truthfully and he noticed a small smile playing on the edge of her aunt's mouth. She nodded, though she didn't seem exactly happy.

"Harry, what was the name of the man you were talking to?" she asked and he told them the name the man gave him. Remus Lupin, he remembered.

"He said that he was my parents' friend in school," he stated and his aunt had a troubled expression.

"Harry, what did he say exactly to you and what did you tell him?" she asked and so Harry told her everything he could remember. When she realized that this man knew who Harry was exactly she was clearly unhappy. "Please, if you see this man again don't talk to him, okay?" He reluctantly nodded, because even if he wasn't completely convinced about what Mr Lupin said, he might have easily told him the truth and then he did want to talk to the man.

The next two days went without a hitch, though that was probably because after what has happened he was pretty much locked up in his room. His aunt hardly ever left his side. However, he only saw his uncle a couple of times, and his cousins did not come back while he was in Kensington. With every passing hour he became more nervous though, as Monday came closer and cloer, because he realized that he had to go to a new school.

"It's going to be okay, Harry, don't worry. You said that you were excited about meeting new kids and getting friends," his Aunt Sarah tried to calm him down on Sunday evening before his grandparents arrived back. He was still in Kensington and he would only go back with his grandparents, they didn't want him to be alone even for a moment, which was a big change from how the Dursleys treated him. Well, he had to admit that he was excited in a way, because he did like the idea of having some friends, but he was extra nervous of how he was going to be received. In the only ever school he has gone before pretty much no one liked him and he always assumed it was because Dudley, but what if he was wrong? What if he was at fault and the same thing would happen again?

He didn't know what to say, so he was extremely happy when he was spared of answering as the door opened and Miss Smith (who he learned was his aunt's private secretary) announced his grandparents. He jumped up from the table where he and Aunt Sarah were just playing cards and he ran up to his grandparents. But then he realized that Miss Smith was still around and he didn't hug them as he originally planned.

However, once they were left alone he could greet his grandparents as he wanted and while he thought that he has never seen them running around as he has just done, they didn't seem angry with him, but they did like when he hugged both of them. This was the first time he hugged his grandfather, he realized and while he wasn't as warm and soft as his grandma, he did like the embrace.

"Was everything in order?" his grandfather turned to his Aunt Sarah, who hesitated for a moment before she nodded. Harry noted that his grandmother didn't seem to like the hesitation.

"I will call you Sarah tomorrow," his grandma said to his aunt before they left. During the ride home his grandparents told bits of what happened with them in the last two days and in change he told them about all the games he has played with his new aunt and how much he liked spending time with her. He was so happy that his grandparents came back though, that he nearly forgot about what was waiting for him the next day. However, the next morning came sooner than he thought it was possible and while he was happy that his grandparents were with him now, he was even more nervous than the evening before if it was even possible.

He was woken up earlier than any days before since he has left the Dursley family. And what surprised him even more that a maid came in with his new uniform. He had received a white long sleeved shirt, dark grey trousers, grey jumper with blue trim, a blue school tie, long grey socks with blue stripes and black shorts. As it was already November he also had to put on a grey coat with blue trim and blue scarf and glove and grey and blue striped scarf. He felt it was a bit too much (of blue – especially as it was ironically royal blue – and grey) but when his grandmother entered the room after he was clothed she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, you look so grown-up!" she exclaimed which was strange when it came to his grandmother, because both she and his grandfather were very private people who rarely raised their voices or showed any emotions. Harry himself wasn't as sure about that as his grandmother, but he supposed at least his new clothes fit and he liked the colour, it was a lot better than some uniforms he has seen before. Imagine an orange-maroon uniform for example!

"What do I say if someone asks why I've changed school?" he asked his grandmother who produced a camera out of nowhere and took a picture of him in his new clothes. He had to admit that it made him smile. The Dursleys would have never done anything like that for him, only ever for Dudley.

"That you have just moved to London," she stated simply and he nodded. It was the truth he supposed, he just had to leave that bit about the royal grandparents out. Not that it was a bit, only a few days ago this might have felt like a dream or a trick, going to a prestigious private school in new, fitting uniform and he has just started on. He was living in a palace after all! But no, now this really was his life. He supposed even if he could share it with others, he wouldn't be able. Telling the truth to a total stranger, a new classmate? No, he wasn't ready for that. For a little time he just wanted to be like the others – not the loser, but not the prince either.

"Will you come with me?" Harry asked hopefully, but one look on the face of his grandmother was enough of an answer for him. He stepped closer to him and she put her arms around him. It felt oddly calming to him, though he imagined what it would have felt was it his mother.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but it is still unknown to the public what the relation between you and us are. We had everything sorted out with the school and if that was only it it wouldn't be a problem, but anyone can spot us and that would raise questions," she told him and Harry felt the urge to tell her that he didn't care what others thought, but even in few days he realized that his new family did care about such things and probably it was expected from him to care as well. So with a sigh he nodded. He couldn't have everything he wanted – this was already a lot more than what he has ever had before and what he deserved according to the Dursleys.

"Matt will accompany you into the classroom as well, and he will speak with your teachers, okay?" Why he liked Matt, he was certainly not one of his grandparents, but he nodded anyway, he didn't want his grandmother to be unhappy because of him.

Before he left his grandfather checked on him as well and wished him good luck. He didn't hug him like his grandmother did, but he did pat him on his shoulder and called him "my son" which made Harry extremely happy.

"Harry, if you have any problem Matt will be around, waiting just outside the school. Ask for a teacher to find him and he will be able to get in touch with us. Also, ask for the headmaster, he knows what to do as well," his grandfather stated and Harry nodded. He wasn't sure what his grandpa meant under 'problem', but he dearly hoped that there wouldn't be any. No, he wanted everything to be perfect.

"You are being very silent," Matt stated once they were sitting in a sleek black car. Harry noted that Matt didn't call him either _highness_ or _sir_ , but even that couldn't cheer him up. The last time it was first day at school, it didn't turn out anything like how he imagined it would. No, everyone looked at him strangely because of his clothes and everyone was afraid of getting on Dudley's bad side. "If it is about school, don't worry, if you don't like it, your grandparents will just choose you another school. Every school will want you, everyone wants your grandparents to choose their school," he joked and it worked, Harry smiled.

When the car stopped Matt opened the door to him and theatrically stated, "Welcome to Kilburn Pre-Preparatory School." It was a very nice white building and Harry automatically liked it and he also noticed that many children were guided inside all wearing the same grey-blue uniforms. He noted how the children chatted among each other enthusiastically and no one seemed to even notice him. Some parents looked at Matt and him curiously (after all they looked nothing alike, so most assumed that they couldn't have been related, he thought) and while the rest of the children were going in the direction of their classes, Matt led him to the offices. An overly excited assistant told them to go inside and that the Headmaster was already waiting for them. Harry when he heard the word 'headmaster' automatically tried to think what he had done wrongly only to realize that they were just being welcomed.

"Welcome, welcome," the Headmaster had an enthusiastic smile on his face as well, and Harry had inkling that the man knew who he was or at least he had a very good guess. "Mr Potter, what a pleasure that you join our school." After then the man turned towards Matt and they started discussing something which was though obviously about him, the conversation wasn't for him to hear. So, he waited patiently until he was guided by the Headmaster himself to his classroom. Matt tailed them and flashed an encouraging smile in his direction when he had to enter the classroom.

He must have disrupted an already ongoing lesson, because the teacher stopped speaking and everyone was looking at them. The Headmaster motioned for him to go in and he did as he was told smiling shyly at all the boys. Of course, he nearly forgot that this was a school only for boys. It was a bit strange, but at the same time, it wasn't like he needed girls – boys were more fun to play with after all.

"This is Mr Harry Potter, please all of you welcome him to Kilburn," the Headmaster stated and a buzz of excitement ran through the classroom. Matt and the Headmaster left quickly after a good bye and Harry was still standing in front of all these kids who were curiously looking at him.

"Welcome in class. My name is Miss Adams. Please take place there," the teacher, a strict looking middle-aged woman pointed to a free place next to a curly-haired blonde boy who was smiling at him happily, he obviously seemed excited by the fact that Harry was sitting next to him. When Harry took place right next to him, he grabbed his hand and shook it.

"I'm Finch-Fletchley, Justin Finch-Fletchley," he introduced himself with a wide smile. Harry had to smile as well – maybe getting a friend wasn't going to be hard. Obviously this boy was very welcoming; he just hoped that the others were going to be like Justin.

"Harry, I mean, Harry Potter," he said with a shy smile not quite sure what he was supposed to say. "It's nice to meet you," he stated eventually. Justin nodded enthusiastically.

"So, what are you?" he asked while he pretended to listen to the Maths lesson. Harry frowned not understanding the question at all. He told Justin who for a moment seemed surprised, but then he smiled.

"You need to have a place reserved to get into this school pretty much the moment you are born, so the fact that you are a transfer student means that you obviously have to be someone. So, old family or new money?" The question still seemed strange for Harry, but he did gasp the basic idea. Well, the monarchy was old, wasn't it? Then obviously the royal family had to be old, so he guessed he fit into the first category.

"Old family," he told Justin who once again seemed surprised. "Hm, I didn't think with such a name." Harry was saved from answering because the teacher asked Justin a question. When he didn't know the answer he looked at Harry with hopeful eyes and Harry mouthed the answer. Once the teacher congratulated Justin for the good answer he said a quiet thank you to Harry and asked if he wanted to join him and his friends for football after the lessons. After that the idea of new school seemed a lot better to Harry.

* * *

About the same moment Harry was thanked by Justin and asked to join their game, in the Buckingham Palace, Her Majesty the Queen entered her office which to her greatest surprise wasn't empty – and no, not a maid was cleaning nor was her private secretary speaking on her phone. Instead a young man was leaning against her table. She opened her mouth to shout for the guards, but no sound came out of her throat and when she turned around to leave the room, the doors were closed.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, I didn't want to frighten you and I really don't want to hurt you, I just needed to speak with you," the man stated, and she was surprised how soft-spoken he was and the way he spoke suggested higher education. He stepped closer and she was even more surprised to see that he didn't look at all frightening with dark blonde hair and light eyes. He had to be in his late twenties, if she was right. "If you promise me that you won't scream or call for the guards I will give you back your voice," the man stated, which made her froze. There was only one way that he was able to mute her – one closer look at the man confirmed her suspicions, he had a stick in his right hand. No, not a stick, she reminded herself, but a magical wand.

She nodded, knowing that if he was a wizard the guards couldn't do much anyways. He could easily keep them out or something. He raised his wand and then he nodded towards her. She didn't feel any different but when she opened her mouth, now she could speak.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked quietly, but with authority. He looked somewhat apologetically at her.

"When I said that I just wanted to talk, I meant it. My name is Remus Lupin. We have actually met a couple of times, you might remember me. James and later Lily became my best friends," he stated and she gasped. When her sister-in-law seemed hesitant to answer she knew something was up. Just this morning she has called her and she heard what has happened and the exact same name was mentioned. She didn't want to make Harry even more nervous so she didn't question him on his conversation with the stranger, but she was planning to do that night, especially as she has just received the information that could be found on Mr Remus Lupin and she wasn't happy with what she got. The man hardly seemed to exist.

Now it all made sense – the reason why so little information was found about him as well. A wizard, of course. She knew naturally that with Harry in their lives magic would re-appear as well. Just after she got to know that she had a grandson she was told by her husband that her grandson was magical, just like his mother. Still, she hoped that she would still have a few years to get used to the idea again.

"What was the name of Lily's owl?" she questioned him and she saw a faint smile on his face appear.

"Well, what wasn't? She got it when she first went to Diagon Alley and named it Minerva after the Roman wisdom goddess, but once we arrived to Hogwarts and she realized that it was our Head of the House's name it became an awkward name, and renamed the bird Athena, but it was a very stubborn owl just like Lils herself and wouldn't listen to her new name. So, Lily started calling her Minnie, which was where James got the inspiration for calling McGonagall that as well. So, eventually McGonagall became Minnie and Lily went back calling the bird Minerva." After the first sentence she knew that his answer was right, but she didn't stop him, no, she was clinging to every word. It has been so long she has heard someone talking about her daughter like that. Everyone always went on and on how sorry they were that she died, but no one ever said anything about her. Nothing new anyways. But here was a man standing, breaking in her office and telling her a story she has half-forgotten.

"You were here with Po… James once, during the summer holiday," she stated remembering him. Yes, she remembered that there was some type of dare and debt involved and that was how her daughter has arrived home with four boys. There was of course James Potter who shared the face of her grandson and his friends, a loud, but obviously highborn dark-haired boy, a small chubby blonde and a fourth one. Quiet, polite and kind, she remembered how much Lily talked about him and at one point she even thought that her daughter liked this boy until she laughed her off and told her that Remus was more like a brother to her. Something she found strange back then, but understood now completely – her daughter was already half in love with this man's best friend.

"Yes, I remember James' face when Lily first told him her real name and what she was. I actually knew it before, she has made some slip ups and I looked into it, but she made me swear not to tell anyone," he said with a nostalgic smile.

"Why are you here now?" she asked though after seen with Harry she had a pretty good idea. But what if he wanted to take Harry with him? What if there was some strange wizarding law she didn't know involved? She has already lost both of his children; she wasn't ready to lose her only grandchild as well.

"Harry, of course," he stated simply. "Were things different he would be calling me now his uncle and I want to be part of his life." The fact that he even knew about Harry meant that what he said was the complete truth. She wanted Harry as far from magic as possible for as long as she could keep him away, because she has lost her daughter to it, but she knew that Harry was a wizard and that magic seemed to mean so much for those who possessed it. Her own daughter chose it over being part of this family after all. So, while she wanted to keep him away, she knew that it was impossible.

"Harry doesn't know about magic," she stated firmly and he nodded simply. She didn't want this man around her grandson, simply because she didn't want him yet to learn about his other heritage. So much was already expected from him and so much more would be the moment it was out who he was. He had to learn that furthermost he was a prince, and then when he was older he would learn that he also had magical abilities he has gotten from his parents, but he had to have his priorities straight.

"I'm not surprised, Lily has told us enough about Petunia to not find it surprising at all." If she wasn't convinced before she had to be now. Not only did he know about Harry, but about Petunia as well and that Harry had been staying with her step-daughter. "He will have to get to know about it eventually, doesn't he? You will let him go to Hogwarts, won't you?" There was some accusation in his voice and for a second she didn't know how to answer. Henry and she have of course already talked about it and they agreed that Harry needed to learn to control his abilities and they both knew that Lily would want him there, but they weren't sure.

No, she didn't like the idea one bit. It was one thing that Harry was sent into schools, rather than being homeschooled, but those schools were under constant monitoring and the family had some control over them – enough for her to feel secure with him being there. Alec himself has gone to the same schools they have chosen for Harry for a reason.

However, Hogwarts was different. It was a magical school under the rule of Ministry of Magic; it didn't even exist according to the Parliament and the government! It was one thing for Lily to go there, Alec was the heir after all, and who has gone to Kilburn then to Herlei and then of course Eton. Yes, that was how a crown prince should be educated. Even when Lily was accepted to Hogwarts she could hardly convince them to let her go there, and she wasn't even the heir. No, they wouldn't let Harry there, to the other side of Great Britain, to a place they wouldn't even be able to enter where he would learn so strange things instead of mathematics and literature. However, this wasn't the time to share her thoughts with this man, no, Harry was only six years old, for another four or five years the topic wouldn't come up again.

"We will let him learn to control his abilities," she answered and that made the young man smile. It wasn't a lie; she remembered the warning of the teachers who came to convince them to let Lily attend. They told her that it was dangerous of any young child with magic not to learn to control their abilities; they could hurt themselves or even others. So, she knew that once Harry was a bit older he would have to learn about his abilities, but she has never said anything about going to that school. No, that was out of question. He could always learn magic from private tutors just to make sure that he was in control of his own abilities. The man's smile though, while her memories were vague, she remembered the red of her daughter's hair and her striking green eyes as she hugged the man in front of her and he had the same smile on his face.

"If you want I won't tell him anything, but don't you think that he has a right to know? I understand that one heritage at the time must be enough for him, but he isn't a Muggle-born. He is the heir of the House of Potter as well, and because of what happened he is much more than that too. Most will expect him to know everything about magic, more than those who have grown up in wizarding homes," he stated and she looked at him curiously.

"What happened?" she questioned him and he frowned.

"You don't know how Lily and James died?" he asked and she bit her lips, which she hardly ever did. No, it wasn't something a Queen was supposed to do, but this conversation was going in a direction which made her lose her focus and she felt uncomfortable.

"They were killed by that dark wizard Lily wanted to fight," she stated softly remembering the last time she has seen her daughter. The man in front of her let out a dry chuckle.

"Oh, in the end Lily won, I guess. But yes, we were young and we wanted to change the world, and we fought. I think you should talk to Dumbledore; you obviously have much to discuss. There are so many things you still don't know about Harry," he said while he shook his head. She didn't understand what he meant, but she asked him to arrange a meeting with the Headmaster she still remembered.

"You said that Harry was to be expected to know magic," she stated, though it sounded like a question. She wanted to know what he meant under that.

"Yes, and I meant it. Harry is more than average and not just because of his muggle heritage." She was silent for a moment hoping that she wasn't making a mistake. But last time she wasn't able to save her little girl and she wasn't about to let the same thing happen to her grandson. What if there were more of these dark lords around?

"Lily always spoke highly of you and your knowledge," she said and she hoped that she remembered well. But yes, this was the bookworm; she did remember that whenever she met him there was a book in his hand.

"She was one to speak, no one was better than her," he told her and she felt immensely proud. Yes, her little girl was good in everything she tried.

"I want you to teach Harry magic," she asked the man who looked at her in surprise. He obviously didn't that she would ask something like that. He nodded though and he smiled. He didn't need to know what she really planned. If Harry learned to control his magic now while he was still living here, he wouldn't have a problem once he was expected to go to a boarding school. Yes, the sooner he started learning, the sooner he could finish it and move on to the type of life which was expected from him.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty. If he is anything like Lily or James then you don't have to worry. And I'm more than willing to teach him." The problem was that if Harry was anything like Lily or even James then she did have to worry. Her daughter and her son-in-law did get themselves killed in a bloody war most people didn't even know about. No, that will not happen to Harry – she won't let it happen.


End file.
